Boy next door meets boy next door
by AdoreThem
Summary: 17 year old Ianto Jones lived at 13th Charles St. near the St David’s center with his mom and little sister. 17 year old Jack Harkness and his parents are moving into the house right next to Ianto's. what happenes when they meet? M:12,23,35,38,52 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Presently on "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

17 year old Ianto Jones lived at 13th Charles St. near the St David's center. It was the start of summer vacation; the weather was warm and sunny, and best of all the new next door neighbors were moving in today. The truck was already in the driveway at 15th Charles St. waiting for the owners to arrive. Ianto was outside sitting under a tree reading a book, when the car pulled up. Ianto put his bookmark between the pages and closed the book before going inside.

"Mum?"

"Yes Ianto."

"The new neighbors are here, I'm gonna go over and ask if I can do something to help, is that okay?"

"Of course sweetheart, just be back by dinner."

"Okay mum."

-o-

Ianto walked over to the new neighbors and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ianto, I live next door."

"It's nice to meet you Ianto, I'm Eve Harkness, and this is my husband James, and our son Jack."

Ianto stared a little at Jack, Ianto had known he was gay since he was 15, but one look at Jack and he felt like heaven had sent an angel to earth. Blue eyes, nice tan, perfect body, brown hair, perfect lips, all in all just the perfect guy.

"It's nice to meet you all. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"That's very kind of you Ianto, I'm sure we could use your help somewhere."

Over the next few hours Ianto helped the Harkness family move in until the only thing needed was the boxes left in the truck. Eve Harkness was about to grab one of those boxes when her phone rang.

"Eve Harkness speaking… What do you mean they're not there yet? We were told they would arrive today… Fine, I guess we'll be there in a little while. Yeah bye."

Jack looked at his mother's face and sighed.

"I guess that means I'm making my own dinner?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the office furniture seems to be missing for some reason. They were supposed to arrive today at noon, but they didn't, so your dad and I have to go."

"It's okay mum, I remember the drill."

Ianto felt a little bad for Jack.

"You're welcome to come over to my house for dinner if you want."

"That's very kind of you Ianto, but Jack wouldn't want to impose."

"Its fine, my mum always makes enough food for an army."

"Well if you're sure your mum and dad wouldn't mind then if you want to Jack, then I guess its okay. What do you say Jack?"

"Sure sounds great."

A little girl came running towards them.

"YANI!"

"Lizzie is something wrong?"

"No, mummy told me to run over and tell you to ask the new neighbors over for dinner."

"Mr. and Mrs. Harkness, this is my baby sister Elizabeth Jones."

"Yani, me not a baby, me 6 years old, me big girl now."

"That you are. Now go tell mum that Mr. and Mrs. Harkness can't make it, but their son Jack is coming over for dinner."

"Okay Yani."

Lizzie ran back home and Ianto smiled sweetly at the running girl.

"Well I guess that's settled then. And maybe you and Ianto could move the rest of the boxes in to the house."

"Sure Mrs. Harkness."

"Please Ianto, call me Eve."

"Alright I'll try."

Jack's parents left and Jack and Ianto moved all the boxes into the house before placing them in the right rooms.

"Jack, where do you want this box?"

"That one goes upstairs. Just put it near the stairs and we'll take them up after we're done down here."

"Okay. If you need help unpacking all this stuff later, I'll be happy to help."

"Well I was thinking of surprising my parents by unpacking all the boxes before they get home and I could use the help."

"We could start after dinner if you like."

"Sounds good to me, speaking of dinner, when do we have to be there?"

"Not for another hour."

"Good, then we can get the last boxes sorted before we leave."

The next hour went with just that. After they had the boxes sorted they went over to the Jones residence for dinner.

_Next on "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Ianto mum was standing in the kitchen, making the finishing touches on dinner when Ianto and Jack came through the door._

"_Ianto is that you?"_

"_Yeah mum, and Jack's here too."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_We could start after dinner if you like."_

"_Sounds good to me, speaking of dinner, when do we have to be there?"_

"_Not for another hour."_

"_Good, then we can get the last boxes sorted before we leave."_

_The next hour went with just that. After they had the boxes sorted they went over to the Jones residence for dinner._

Presently on "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto mum was standing in the kitchen, making the finishing touches on dinner when Ianto and Jack came through the door.

"Ianto is that you?"

"Yeah mum, and Jack's here too."

"Good, the table is set, so go take a seat and I'll be right there."

"Okay mum, sure you don't need help?"

Just as Ianto said that, Christina Jones came through the door from the kitchen.

"I'm sure sweetheart. You must be Jack, I'm Christina Jones, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Jones"

"Please call me Christina. Now if you'll excuse me for a second, I'll just get Lizzie and we can start dinner."

After Christina Jones left the room, Ianto turned to Jack.

"I have to warn you, my little sister can be very blunt in the questions she asks new people."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

Before Ianto could respond Christina came back with Lizzie by her side.

"Well dig in. it's a shame your parents couldn't be here tonight."

"They had stuff to do with the new office they're setting up."

"What do your parents do?"

"Marketing."

"Sound good."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a little while before Lizzie opened her mouth.

"Jack?"

"Yes Miss Lizzie."

"Are you gay like my brother Yani is?"

Jack looked a little taken back by the very very blunt question. And Jack could see Ianto chock on the glass of water he was drinking.

"Well, yes I am, but I didn't know Yani was gay."

"Do you like Yani?"

"LIZZIE!"

Jack smiled charmingly at Lizzie

"Well I haven't known your brother very long, but I like what I know so far."

Ianto blushed bright red and couldn't look at anything other than his plate.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and Ianto told his mum that he was going to help Jack unpack all the boxes as a surprise for Jack's parents.

-o-

Jack and Ianto spent the next 3 hours unpacking the boxes, now there were only the upstairs rooms to unpack. Jack told Ianto to leave the master bedroom, knowing that his parents wanted to unpack that room themselves. But before they started upstairs they took a break. They were sitting on the couch when Jack turned to Ianto.

"You weren't kidding when you warned me about your little sister."

"Nope."

"Well thanks for the warning I guess."

"I'm really sorry about Lizzie, she's…"

"She's cute, she's like all 6 year olds should be."

"Right, so you think all 6 year olds should go asking people blunt questions?"

"Sounds like a fun world to me."

"You may think that now, but after a while you'll change your mind."

"Maybe, but for now I'm just gonna enjoy it."

"While you do that, how about we get started on the upstairs rooms?"

"Sure thing."

-o-

There were four rooms on the first floor, a bathroom, the master bedroom and to smaller bedrooms. They put the boxes that belonged to Jack's parents in the master bedroom and started on one of the other rooms, which would be an office for Jack to do his homework and stuff. After they finished there it was only Jack's bedroom they needed. Jack pulled a basketball out of one of the boxes and decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Ianto!"

"Yes Jack."

"Catch!"

Ianto turned around and ended up on the floor after the basketball hit him in the face. Jack flew over to where Ianto was and kneeled down beside him.

"Shit… Ianto are you okay? I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just don't ever do that again, hurts like hell."

"Here, let me see."

Ianto looked up at Jack, and Jack could see that there was going to be a bruise where the ball had hit Ianto. Then Jack did something he shouldn't have done, he looked into Ianto's eyes. Ianto's eyes were intoxicating, Jack felt himself being drawn into those beautiful blue eyes. Jack leaned in closer and Ianto felt himself wishing that Jack would just kiss him; luckily for Ianto his wish came true. One moment Jack was looking into Ianto's eyes and the next he was kissing him, feeling like he had never felt before, like all there was left in the world was the two of them.

_Next on "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_After a few minutes the need for air became too great and they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes._

"_Wow."_

"_My words exactly."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Ianto looked up at Jack, and Jack could see that there was going to be a bruise where the ball had hit Ianto. Then Jack did something he shouldn't have done, he looked into Ianto's eyes. Ianto's eyes were intoxicating, Jack felt himself being drawn into those beautiful blue eyes. Jack leaned in closer and Ianto felt himself wishing that Jack would just kiss him; luckily for Ianto his wish came true. One moment Jack was looking into Ianto's eyes and the next he was kissing him, feeling like he had never felt before, like all there was left in the world was the two of them. _

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"

After a few minutes the need for air became too great and they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow."

"My words exactly."

"Ianto, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. I might have a black eye tomorrow, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good."

A comfortable silence came over them for a while, until Jack broke it.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack."

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, as long as you don't stop kissing me sometime soon."

"Deal."

Jack kissed Ianto once again. After about 30 minutes of snogging the life out of each other they decided that they needed to finish unpacking before it got to late and Ianto had to leave.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Ianto."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I was hoping I would get to spent it with you."

"Good, cause I have a pool that hasn't been used that much this summer."

"Sound good to me."

"Great. Well I better get going before my mom comes over and starts yelling."

"Just one thing before you leave."

"What?"

Jack didn't say anything, instead he leaned forward and kissed Ianto once again.

"Just wanted a goodnight kiss, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but it's only fair, seeing as you got a goodnight kiss, that I get one too."

Jack grinned and leaned back in to give Ianto a goodnight kiss, the kiss didn't last long, seeing as the front door opened.

"Jack?"

"Be right down Mom."

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled.

"I guess we should go down Jack."

"Yeah, but I'd rather stay here and keep kissing you."

"Sounds good, but I really need to get home before mom has a fit."

Jack reluctantly walked downstairs, with Ianto behind him and in to the living room.

"Hey Mom, did you sort everything out at the office?"

"Oh yes, we did. I can see you've been busy too. Oh hello Ianto, I suppose you helped Jack unpack."

"Yes Mrs. Harkness."

"Ianto, I thought I told you to call me Eve."

"Sorry. Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow Jack."

"Yeah see you."

"Thank you for all your help Ianto."

"You're welcome Mrs. Hark…. Um. Eve."

"I'll just walk Ianto out."

"You do that Jack."

Jack and Ianto walked outside and over to Ianto's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time should I come over?"

"Whenever you feel like it."

"So six am isn't too early."

"Okay maybe you could wait until after 10?"

"Sure."

Ianto was the one that this time leaned in and kissed Jack, before slowly pulling back and whispering.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight gorgeous."

Jack stood watching Ianto walk into the house. Jack couldn't stop grinning as he walked back to his house. He said goodnight to his parents and walked upstairs to his room. Jack thought he had fallen for Ianto, not only that, he had fallen hard!

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto woke up the next morning, after a well rested night's sleep. He had a dream about him and Jack at the beach, laying in the sand, sunbathing holding each other, talking and kissing. So it was no wonder that Ianto woke up and couldn't stop smiling. It was 8 am, Jack would be there in 2 hours, and he couldn't come soon enough. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Goodnight Jack."_

"_Goodnight gorgeous."_

_Jack stood watching Ianto walk into the house. Jack couldn't stop grinning as he walked back to his house. He said goodnight to his parents and walked upstairs to his room. Jack thought he had fallen for Ianto, not only that, he had fallen hard!_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto woke up the next morning, after a well rested night's sleep. He had a dream about him and Jack at the beach, laying in the sand, sunbathing holding each other, talking and kissing. So it was no wonder that Ianto woke up and couldn't stop smiling. It was 8 am, Jack would be there in 2 hours, and he couldn't come soon enough.

Jack had been awake since 6 am, he couldn't sleep due to one gorgeous person that he couldn't wait to see. Jack hated that there were 4 hours till he would see Ianto again. He was already missing the boy and they only met yesterday, though it felt like they had known each other for years. Jack was not one to believe about love at first, but after having met Ianto, he had some serious believing to do.

9.55 am Jack was standing outside Ianto's front door knocking. Inside Ianto was going mad, waiting for Jack to come, so when he heard the knock, he flew to the door, before he calmed himself down and opened the door slowly, to see a smiling Jack on the other side.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at Jack.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, just one thing first."

"Huh?"

"A hello kiss."

"Oh."

Ianto couldn't do anything but smile as Jack came closer and closer until his lips were on Ianto's. The kiss ended and Jack had his forehead on Ianto's.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Now I would love some coffee."

"Okay, but I'll have to move in order to get it for you."

Only then did Jack notice that he had his hands around Ianto's waist.

"Oh right, okay."

Jack let go of Ianto, and Ianto went into the kitchen to make the coffee. After a couple of minutes Ianto came back out.

"So where's your mom?"

"Oh, she took Lizzie to the park for the day. Here's your coffee"

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jack took a sip and his eyes flew up to look at Ianto.

"This is the best coffee I've ever tasted; did you do something to it?"

"No that's just what you get, when you take your time making it."

"This is absolutely amazing."

"Thank you. So you wanna get dressed?"

"Huh?"

"Swim trunks, you did remember them right?"

"Yeah, sorry, got a little distracted."

Ianto just smiled at Jack and got up to go to the bathroom to change. After he was done, it was Jack's turn to change, though it took him a little while to get to the bathroom, seeing as he couldn't take his eyes off of Ianto.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_When Jack came out of the bathroom, Ianto had to keep himself from drooling. Jack was wearing a pair of very very tight Speedo's, so tight you could see practically everything._

_"So should we hit the pool?"_

_Ianto was so distracted by looking at Jack, that he hadn't heard what Jack said._

_"Huh?"_

_"The pool?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_Swim trunks, you did remember them right?"_

"_Yeah, sorry, got a little distracted."_

_Ianto just smiled at Jack and got up to go to the bathroom to change. After he was done, it was Jack's turn to change, though it took him a little while to get to the bathroom, seeing as he couldn't take his eyes off of Ianto._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"

When Jack came out of the bathroom, Ianto had to keep himself from drooling. Jack was wearing a pair of very very tight Speedo's, so tight you could see practically everything.

"So should we hit the pool?"

Ianto was so distracted by looking at Jack, that he hadn't heard what Jack said.

"Huh?"

"The pool?"

Ianto finally sobered up enough to form a few words.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I got a little distracted for a moment."

Jack just grinned, before pulling Ianto to him.

"Well we could just go up to your room, and we won't need to wear anything for what I have in mind."

Ianto became a little uncomfortable after that, and Jack quickly noticed and regretted saying anything.

"I… Uh... I think…"

"It's okay Ianto, I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were a virgin."

"No Jack its fine. I just… I'm not used to all the attention, you know? I've never been the guy everyone wants, and I'm fine with it. I'm just not sure I'm ready for that sort of relationship yet."

"It's okay Ianto; I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready. So you keep talking about this amazing pool that hasn't been used that much this year. How about we go use it now?"

"Yeah that sounds good. And I really am sorry."

"Ianto, listen to me! You have nothing to be sorry about. I was in your place too you know."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Now let's just forget about this whole thing, and go get wet."

Jack gave Ianto his biggest smile, and Ianto couldn't help but smile back.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto and jack finally made it out to the pool. Ianto hadn't been in the water more than 5 seconds before Jack was splashing water at him._

"_I'm gonna get you for that Jack Harkness, just you wait, you won't even know what hit you."_

"_Oh no, please don't Ianto."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Ianto, listen to me! You have nothing to be sorry about. I was in your place too you know."_

"_Yeah, thank you."_

"_Now let's just forget about this whole thing, and go get wet."_

_Jack gave Ianto his biggest smile and Ianto couldn't help but smile back._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto and jack finally made it out to the pool. Ianto hadn't been in the water more than 5 seconds before Jack was splashing water at him.

"I'm gonna get you for that Jack Harkness, just you wait, you won't even know what hit you."

"Oh no, please don't Ianto."

Ianto took one look at Jack's face, and bursted out laughing. Jack joined in after a few seconds.

"Do you have any idea how amazingly hot you look when you laugh Ianto Jones."

Ianto blushed and swam over to Jack.

"Not as hot as you Jack Harkness."

Without any warning Ianto went under water and dragged Jack with him by grabbing Jack's legs.

"I told you I would get back at you."

"Yeah I guess you did."

Jack was wearing a look that Ianto hadn't seen before, and he didn't know if he liked it.

"Jack?"

No answer.

"Jack come on."

Still no answer.

"You're really freaking me out here Jack."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I got lost in my own thought there."

"Just don't do it again, please, it really scared me."

"I'm sorry Ianto."

Jack swam over to Ianto and leaned in for a kiss, which Ianto quickly responded to. They didn't break apart until a little voice was heard.

"Yani, guess what!"

"Hey Miss Lizzie."

"Jack. Yani guess what!"

"What Lizzie."

"Mommy and me were at the park, and we saw the cutest puppy."

"Really? Did you ask mom to get a puppy?"

"No, cause she said no before I could."

"Arh, that's too bad. Isn't that sad Jack?"

"Yeah, but I think I have a way of cheering Miss Lizzie up."

"What? What? What?"

"How about you come play with us in the pool?"

"Can I? Can I really?"

"Sure, just go get your swimsuit."

"Yay."

Lizzie ran back to the house, and Ianto looked at Jack and smiled.

"Thank you. She's wanted a puppy for a year, but mom won't let her."

"You're welcome, and hey, it'll be fun to hang out with your little sister."

"You'll be sorry you said that."

"I don't think so."

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Lizzie came running out of the house, now dressed in her pink swimsuit, and a swimming belt in order for her not the drown._

"_Yani, will you help me in?"_

"_Sure Lizzie."_

_Ianto lifted Lizzie and put her gently in the pool._


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Lizzie ran back to the house, and Ianto looked at Jack and smiled._

"_Thank you. She's wanted a puppy for a year, but mom won't let her."_

"_You're welcome, and hey, it'll be fun to hang out with your little sister."_

"_You'll be sorry you said that."_

"_I don't think so."_

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Lizzie came running out of the house, now dressed in her pink swimsuit, and a swimming belt in order for her not the drown.

"Yani, will you help me in?"

"Sure Lizzie."

Ianto lifted Lizzie and put her gently in the pool.

"Jack?"

"Yes Miss Lizzie."

"Do you have a puppy?"

"I did, but he died a few years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was okay, he was an old dog."

"Maybe he's with my daddy up where the angels live."

"Yeah, he's probably up there keeping your dad company."

Ianto looked at Jack and mouthed 'thank you', while Jack just nodded.

"Well I think it's time for some fun, don't you Miss Lizzie?"

"Yes!"

Jack, Ianto and Lizzie spent the next hour in the pool, before Ianto's mom came out and told them it was time for lunch. After lunch was over Christina and Lizzie went shopping, once again leaving the boys to themselves.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Well we could always go up to your room and cuddle."

"Cuddle?"

"Yeah cuddle."

Ianto smiled and looked at Jack.

"I didn't pick you for the cuddling type."

"Well when it's you I get to cuddle, I'll make an exception."

"I'm honored."

"You should be, I don't cuddle just anyone."

"Then can I ask why me? I mean, we only met yesterday."

Jack walked over to Ianto and put his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

'_do you believe in love at first sight?'_ the words played over and over in Ianto's mind. Did Jack mean that he loved him?

"Yea….Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Cause I'm falling for you Ianto Jones, and I'm falling hard."

Ianto didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Jack in to a kiss, a very passionate kiss.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Both Jack and Ianto were grinning when the kiss ended._

"_I'm falling for you too Jack Harkness."_

"_Good."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

'_Do you believe in love at first sight?' the words played over and over in Ianto's mind. Did Jack mean that he loved him?_

"_Yea….Yeah, I think so. Why?"_

"_Cause I'm falling for you Ianto Jones, and I'm falling hard."_

_Ianto didn't know what to say, so he just pulled Jack in to a kiss, a very passionate kiss._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Both Jack and Ianto were grinning when the kiss ended.

"I'm falling for you too Jack Harkness."

"Good."

Ianto didn't say anything; instead he leaned in for another kiss.

"Do you want to 'cuddle' up on the sofa and watch a movie?"

"That depends on what movie."

"Well we have about 250 movies, so you choose."

Jack just nodded and started looking through the DVD's, until he came to a stop at one he hadn't seen in a while.

"Dirty dancing, haven't seen that in a while."

"Then put it on."

"Okay, but if you don't want to see it just say so."

"Jack, it's one of my favorite movies."

"Great, you go make some coffee and I'll put the movie in, and get comfortable on the sofa."

"Just try and make a little room for me."

"If there isn't room for you on the sofa, there is always room on me."

"Oh ha ha, very funny, I could just sit on the floor but I'd rather not."

"I'm offended."

"What for?"

"You'd rather sit on the floor then lay on the sofa with me."

"I never said that, I said I would rather sit on the floor then lay on you."

"So you'll be on the sofa with me during the movie?"

"Yes Jack; now go put the movie in while I make the coffee."

"Yes Sir."

Ianto snorted as he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. _ 'I wouldn't have minded laying on him at all, but he might take it the wrong way."_

"Jack? You want your coffee black right?"

"Yeah."

Ianto made the finishing touches on the coffee and made his way back to Jack.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Jack was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Ianto to join him. When Ianto came with the coffee Jack made himself comfortable on the sofa wanting nothing more than for Ianto to join him._

"_Are we ready?"_

"_No."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Ianto snorted as he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. 'I wouldn't have minded laying on him at all, but he might take it the wrong why."_

"_Jack? You want your coffee black right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Ianto made the finishing touches on the coffee's and made his way back to Jack._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Jack was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Ianto to join him. When Ianto came with the coffee Jack made himself comfortable on the sofa wanting nothing more than for Ianto to join him.

"Are we ready?"

"No."

"What are we missing then?"

"You, on the sofa, with my arms around you."

Ianto smiled and laid down on the sofa with Jack behind him, and snuggled as close to Jack as possible.

"Better?"

"Much. Let's watch the movie."

"Okay."

Jack started the movie, and there was a comfortable silence. About halfway through the movie, Jack couldn't help himself any longer. Ianto's neck was looking way to kissable for Jack. He leaned his head a little bit down, and attached his lips to Ianto's neck. Ianto gave a low moan and tilted his head a bit, to give Jack more room.

"Jack."

"Mmm."

"Jack, please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Ianto just hummed, and Jack couldn't help but smile against Ianto's neck. After 30 minutes of having Jack kiss his neck, Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, stop."

Jack didn't say anything, he knew what getting ones neck kissed could do to a person, and he knew Ianto wasn't ready for that yet. Jack just went back to holding Ianto through the rest of the movie. At some point at the end of the movie, Ianto couldn't help himself. When Johnny said, 'no one puts baby in the corner.' Ianto had to say it too. All Jack did was laugh and made his hold on Ianto a little tighter, almost like he was scared Ianto would disappear if he didn't. The movie ended and they decided to watch one more movie before Jack had to go back home for dinner. This time Ianto got to choose a movie, so they ended up watching Ghostbusters, and laughing a lot.

"I have to say, they're not stupid, that machine could actually work."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna try making a machine like that, ever."

Jack pouted.

"Why not? It could be fun."

"No thank you, I can think of things I would rather spend my time on."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like this."

Ianto kissed Jack hard, and smirked when Jack let out a low moan.

"Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"I should go, before I do something I'll regret."

Ianto knew what Jack was referring to, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was turning Jack on.

"Okay, if you have to, then I guess I'll see you."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack gave Ianto one last kiss before walking out the door. Once he was outside he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_That night as Ianto laid in his bed, he couldn't help but fantasies about Jack doing more than just kissing his neck. It had turned him on so much, but he knew even though he wasn't ready to go all the way, there were other things you could do, like blowjobs and hand jobs._


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_It's a date."_

"_Good, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Jack gave Ianto one last kiss before walking out the door. Once he was outside he took a deep breath to calm himself down._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

That night as Ianto laid in his bed, he couldn't help but fantasies about Jack doing more than just kissing his neck. It had turned him on so much, but he knew even though he wasn't ready to go all the way, there were other things you could do, like blowjobs and hand jobs. Those were the thoughts going through Ianto's mind as he fell asleep.

At the house next door Jack was too laying in his bed thinking about how good it had felt to hold Ianto, and how good he had tasted. To Jack Ianto were intoxicating, a taste of heaven, and the one thing he couldn't get enough of. Those were the thoughts going through Jack's mind as he fell asleep.

-o-

Ianto woke up from the best dream he'd ever had. Him and Jack on a beach fooling around. No need to say, Ianto woke up with a smile.

Jack woke up feeling the same way, and couldn't wait to see Ianto again. Jack looked at the clock, only 1 hour until he was going to see Ianto.

-o-

Ianto was at Jack's house 10 minutes before he was supposed to. Jack was in the kitchen making a late breakfast for Ianto and him, when Ianto knocked on the door. Seeing as Jack was in the middle of making pancakes, it was Jack's mother who opened the door.

"Hello Ianto, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Mrs.…. Sorry, Eve."

"Do come in, Jack is making his famous pancakes."

"Jack cook's?"

"Yes, he does. And it's a good thing too, with James and me starting the new business and not being home for dinner all the time."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well he's in the kitchen, so just go straight through."

"Thank you."

Ianto walked into the kitchen just as Jack was flipping a pancake in the air.

"Show off."

Jack turned around and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, so this is what you do when I'm not around?"

"Well, if by 'this' you mean thinking of you, then yes."

Ianto walked up behind Jack, who had turned away again, to finish cooking, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Then it looks like we have one more thing in common."

Jack just leaned into Ianto and smiled while finishing the last of the pancakes.

"You want some breakfast?"

"What no hello kiss?"

"You've known me for 3 days, and you're already starting to sound like me. I'm rubbing off on you to much."

Ianto murmured something along the lines of 'not as much as I want you too.' But luckily for Ianto, Jack didn't hear it. Instead Ianto just smiled at Jack and sat down at the table.

_Next on: Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack sat the plate in front of Ianto and waited for Ianto to take a bite. When he did, Ianto couldn't help but sigh._

"_Jack, this is really good."_

"_Why thank you."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_You want some breakfast?"_

"_What no hello kiss?"_

"_You've known me for 3 days, and you're already starting to sound like me. I'm rubbing off on you to much."_

_Ianto murmured something along the lines of 'not as much as I want you too.' But luckily for Ianto, Jack didn't hear it. Instead Ianto just smiled at Jack and sat down at the table._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Jack sat the plate in front of Ianto and waited for Ianto to take a bite. When he

did, Ianto couldn't help but sigh.

"Jack, this is really good."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm thinking I need to have you cook a meal for me soon."

"Tell me when and I'll be there."

"How about Sunday?"

"Sure, what should I cook?"

"That's up to you. Aren't you going to have some pancakes?"

"Yeah, you just distracted me once again."

Ianto just smiled and took another bite of his pancakes. When they were done, Jack took Ianto's plate and started to wash up.

"Need help with that?"

"Sure."

Ianto walked over to Jack and help him with the dishes. At some point Jack's mother came in, and smiled at the sight before her.

"Well you guys look happy."

"Oh, hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart. Why don't I take over and you and Ianto can go up to your room."

"Okay mom."

Jack gave his mother a kiss before taking Ianto's hand and leading him up to his room. They barely got through the door before Jack was all over Ianto.

"God I've missed kissing you."

"You're the one who didn't give me a hello kiss."

"Well this should make up for it."

Jack gave Ianto the biggest, most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

"Jack, please."

Jack thought he had crossed Ianto's line, and stopped.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry."

Ianto looked at Jack confused.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I crossed the line."

"What line?"

"Your line, I know you're not ready for something like that yet and I…"

"Jack. Jack! Stop. You didn't do anything wrong. "

"Then why did you want me to stop?"

"I didn't. I wanted you to touch me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I might not be ready to go all the way, but I'm ready to try the next step."

"Really? There is no pressure."

"I'm sure Jack. Please touch me."

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Jack kissed Ianto once again, while exploring Ianto's body. Ianto was in heaven with Jack's hands all over him, touching sensitive spots on his body. Ianto started unbuttoning Jack's shirt, when Jack stopped him._

"_Ianto, you don't have to do this."_

"_But I want to Jack. I'll say stop before the line is crossed, okay?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_Then why did you want me to stop?"_

"_I didn't. I wanted you to touch me."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah. I might not be ready to go all the way, but I'm ready to try the next step."_

"_Really? There is no pressure."_

"_I'm sure Jack. Please touch me."_

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Jack kissed Ianto once again, while exploring Ianto's body. Ianto was in heaven with Jack's hands all over him, touching sensitive spots on his body. Ianto started unbuttoning Jack's shirt, when Jack stopped him.

"Ianto, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to Jack. I'll say stop before the line is crossed, okay?"

Jack just nodded, and started kissing Ianto's neck, making small love bites on it. Ianto couldn't help but moan at the attention his neck was getting. He went back to unbuttoning Jack shirt, when all the buttons were done; Ianto slipped it over Jack's shoulders and down his arms, before taking it all the way off Jack. Ianto's hands then traveled down Jack's chest, making Jack and Ianto moan, Ianto do to the vibrations from Jack's moans on his neck, and Jack do to Ianto's hands going over his nipples. Jack's lips found Ianto's in a desperate kiss, leaving both of them breathless.

"Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"We need to stop now, or I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"Oh okay."

Ianto moved awkwardly away from Jack, and turned to look out the window. Jack put his shirt back on and walked over and put his arms around Ianto.

"Are you okay?"

"Jack? Why did we have to stop?"

"Because I don't think I would be able to stop if we kept going."

"But I didn't want to stop."

"I know, but I love you Ianto, and I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I love you too Jack, but I am ready for more, just not sex."

"I know Yan, but I'd rather we took it slowly. We have all the time in the world."

"Okay."

"How about we lie down on the bed and just hold each other?"

"Yeah, okay."

Jack walked over to the bed with Ianto's hand in his. He laid down on the bed and pulled Ianto down beside him. After laying down for about 5 minutes, they heard the phone ring downstairs, followed by footsteps on the stairs. They could hear Eve talking for about a minute before hanging up. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in mom."

Eve entered the room, and had to smile at the sight before her.

"That was your mother Ianto. We've been invited over for dinner, seeing as we couldn't make it the first time."

"Great. When are we invited for?"

Both Ianto and Eve spoke at the same time.

"6.30"

Jack laughed at the two.

"What? It's always 6.30 when mom invites people over for dinner."

Jack just smiled and gave Ianto a kiss on his forehead.

"That means we have 6 hours before we have to go."

"And an hour of that, would involve the two of you downstairs now, having lunch with your father and me."

"Okay mom."

Jack rolled on top of Ianto, gave him a grin, and got out of bed, before pulling Ianto up.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Lunch was nice and easy, with Jack's parents getting to know a little more about Ianto, Ianto getting to know a little more about Eve and James Harkness and of course a few embarrassing things about Jack._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the late update. Had a little trouble, figuring out what to embarrass Jack with at lunch. I thank all of you for your many reviews and would like to point out, that this story has no plot what so ever!!**

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_That means we have 6 hours before we have to go."_

"_And an hour of that, would involve the two of you downstairs now, having lunch with your father and me."_

"_Okay mom."_

_Jack rolled on top of Ianto, gave him a grin, and got out of bed, before pulling Ianto up. _

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

Lunch was nice and easy, with Jack's parents getting to know a little more about Ianto, Ianto getting to know a little more about Eve and James Harkness and of course a few embarrassing things about Jack.

"Oh James, do you remember 6 years ago at Halloween?"

"Do I remember? He was the center of attention; dressed up like Madonna in 'like a virgin' it was quite the sight."

"Mom, Dad, please stop, I would like to keep my boyfriend, if you don't mind."

Ianto couldn't help but smile, that was the first time Jack had called him his boyfriend, and Ianto had been thinking about what he was to Jack. Jack noticed Ianto staring and smiling at him.

"What?"

"That's the first time I hear you call me that."

"What?"

"Boyfriend."

"Oh. Well you are my boyfriend, right?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, just don't make me dress like Madonna. I don't want to give you any competition."

"Oh ha ha ha."

Jack's parents and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at Jack.

"Son, you had that one coming. And don't worry, I'm sure Ianto's mom has some embarrassing stories about him too."

"And trust me she has a lot of stories she's just dying to tell you. I just hope she tells the ones that are less embarrassing. Besides, I just get to know more about you, even if it is embarrassing."

Jack smiled at Ianto and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. And don't worry, if your mom tells embarrassing stories about you, I'll just think you are more adorable then I do now."

Ianto and Jack had finished lunch, and headed up stairs to Jack's room. Once inside Ianto almost attacked Jack, making him fall onto the bed with Ianto snogging the life out of him, leaving Jack breathless.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"That was for being too damn sexy."

"But I'm always too damn sexy."

"True, but I can't snog that living daylight out of you all the time."

Jack pouted before asking.

"Why not?"

"Cause that would be inappropriate. Believe me, if I could I would, along with other stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"Well if you hadn't stopped us earlier you would have known by now."

"Yeah, but think of it this way, if I hadn't stopped us, my mom would have walked in on us."

"Good point."

"So what do you wanna do before we have dinner with your mom?"

"How about we just lie here and talk?"

"Fine by me."

And that was how Jack and Ianto spent the rest of the afternoon. In each other's arms talking about everything and nothing.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_Jack, Ianto! Time to go to dinner."_

"_We'll be right down mom. Well I guess we have to get up."_

"_But I'm comfortable here."_

"_What? Scared about all the embarrassing things your mom will tell?"_

"_Yes!"_


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_So what do you wanna do before we have dinner with your mom?"_

"_How about we just lie here and talk?"_

"_Fine by me."_

_And that was how Jack and Ianto spent the rest of the afternoon. In each other's arms talking about everything and nothing._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

"Jack, Ianto! Time to go to dinner."

"We'll be right down mom. Well I guess we have to get up."

"But I'm comfortable here."

"What? Scared about all the embarrassing things your mom will tell?"

"Yes!"

"Sure, it's okay for my mom to tell embarrassing stories about me, but your mom can tell embarrassing stories about you."

"Well, where would the fun be in it for me?"

"True. Oh I can't wait to hear what my adorable sexy boyfriend has done of embarrassing things."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. You'll probably walk out of the house and I'll never see you again."

"Never! I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me."

"Lucky me, and I mean that."

"Good, now get out of my bed, before my mom comes up and pulls us out."

"Okay okay I'm going. Who knew you would throw me out of your bed."

"Only a once in a lifetime thing, I'm never doing it again."

"Good to know."

Jack finally got Ianto out of the bed, down the stairs and out the door.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes Ianto, and I'll be right there with you."

"You mean you'll be right there laughing at me."

"Never."

Ianto opened the door and told the Harkness family to come in.

"MOM! WE'RE HERE!"

"JUST A MINUTE AND I'LL BE OUT, TAKE THEM INTO THE LIVING ROOM."

"OKAY!"

Ianto lead them into the living room and told them to make themselves at home. After a couple of minutes Christina Jones came out of the kitchen followed by Lizzie and told them that dinner was ready. When Lizzie saw Jack, she ran over and sat on his knee.

"Jack!"

"Well hello Miss Lizzie."

"Guess what we're having for dinner!"

"What Miss Lizzie?"

"Paghetti"

"Lizzie, sweetheart, it's pronounced 'spaghetti'"

"Lizzie, it's okay, you know Jack had trouble pronouncing it too when he was younger."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you know what sweetheart, Ianto was the same."

"Speaking of Ianto, he's heard some embarrassing stories about me today, so now it's my turn to hear some embarrassing stories about him, don't you think so Miss Lizzie?"

"Yep."

"Oh Ianto you should have told me, I would've gotten the album out, you know I need pictures to tell stories."

"Yes mom, I know, and that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry Jack, I guess the embarrassing Ianto Jones moments are gonna have to wait."

"You did it on purpose."

"Maybe."

The rest of dinner went by in a blur, everyone having a good time and talking until it was time for the Harkness family to go home. James and Eve had gone ahead leaving Jack and Ianto to say goodnight on their own.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sorry I can't. Mom is going to go see Aunt Cassandra and I have to take Lizzie to the park."

"I'll come with you. We'll make a date out of it."

"A date? With my little sister there?"

"Yeah, oh come on Yan, it'll be fun."

"Fine, but you better make it up to me on the next date, without my little sister there."

"Deal."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Ianto."

After giving Ianto a goodnight kiss, Jack walked the few steps home and went to bed.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_The next morning, after saying goodbye to their mom, Ianto and Lizzie got ready for a day at the park._

"_Yani?"_

"_Yes Lizzie."_

"_Is Jack coming with us?"_

"_Yes he is, is that okay."_

"_Yeah, I like him, he's funny."_


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_Fine, but you better make it up to me on the next date, without my little sister there."_

"_Deal."_

"_Goodnight Jack."_

"_Goodnight Ianto."_

_After giving Ianto a goodnight kiss, Jack walked the few steps home and went to bed._

Presently on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"

The next morning, after saying goodbye to their mom, Ianto and Lizzie got ready for a day at the park.

"Yani?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"Is Jack coming with us?"

"Yes he is, is that okay."

"Yeah, I like him, he's funny."

"Good, so are we ready to get Jack and go to the park to look at all the puppies?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

Ianto took the picnic basket that their mother had made before going out, in one hand, and Lizzie's hand in the other, walked out the door and over to Jack's house. Ringing the door bell, they stood waiting for the door to be answered which only took about 2 seconds. A smiling Jack appeared in the doorway.

"So Miss Lizzie, are we ready to go to the park?"

"Yes, and mommy made a picni baket for us."

"She means a picnic basket."

"Oh, cool. Well if everyone is ready, let's get on with it."

Lizzie took a hold of Jack's hand, with her free one. The walk to the park was spent with Lizzie talking about all the puppies they were gonna see today. When they arrived at the park, they found a place under a tree where Ianto and Jack could sit and watch Lizzie at the playground and running around the park looking and petting dogs.

_Next on:"Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Lizzie was on the playground, playing with a boy, who to Ianto looked like he was blushing a lot._

"_Jack, look!"_

"_What?"_

"_That boy Lizzie is playing with, he's blushing."_

"_Awww that's so cute, he looks like he has a crush on your baby sister."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously __on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

"_Oh, cool. Well if everyone is ready, let's get on with it."_

_Lizzie took a hold of Jack's hand, with her free one. The walk to the park was spent with Lizzie talking about all the puppies they were gonna see today. When they arrived at the park, they found a place under a tree where Ianto and Jack could sit and watch Lizzie at the playground and running around the park looking and petting dogs._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Lizzie was on the playground, playing with a boy, who to Ianto looked like he was blushing a lot.

"Jack, look!"

"What?"

"That boy Lizzie is playing with, he's blushing."

"Awww that's so cute, he looks like he has a crush on your baby sister."

"Yeah, I knoooooooooooow. Wow"

A small puppy had been running towards Jack and Ianto, and had tackled Ianto and was licking his face.

"Hey there little guy. Who do you belong too?"

A voice, a female voice, was heard near them.

"I'm so sorry, the leash broke, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not every day I have someone this cute tackling me and licking my face."

"Hey what about me!"

Ianto and the female bursted out laughing, only Jack would say something like that.

"Now what is this little guy's name?"

"Owen."

"Cute name."

"I'm Toshiko, and again I really am so sorry."

"Like I said it's okay."

Tosh looked over at the playground and smiled.

"Looks like my brother has found himself a girlfriend."

"Which one is your brother?"

"He's the one blushing near the dark haired girl."

"Oh so I guess we'll be like family, cause that's my little sister he's blushing at."

"Oh really? She's so adorable."

"You wouldn't say that if you met her."

"Well it looks like Toshiko gets to decide for herself."

Ianto turned his head and saw his little sister bouncing over followed by a blushing boy.

"Well Miss Lizzie, it looks like you got yourself a boyfriend."

Both kids looked at Jack and said.

"EWWWWWWW!"

Ianto, Tosh and Jack laughed.

"Boys are yucky!"

Jack looked at Lizzie and said.

"Yeah, I used to think so too, now I can't get enough of them."

Ianto looked at Jack.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I can't get enough, of you and your sexy behind."

Ianto clucked and looked over at Tosh.

"Toshiko, I would like for you to meet my little sister Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you and I see you've already met my little brother David."

"Yes, David helped me built my sandcastle."

"And from what I can see, it looks really good."

"Thanks Yani."

Toshiko, David and Owen spent the rest of the day with Ianto, Jack and Lizzie. With Toshiko, Ianto and Jack talking and Lizzie and David playing with Owen.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_The next morning, Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from his bedside table. Ianto had been over a bit earlier, and Jack's mom had let him take coffee and a letter up to Jack._

"_Good morning sleepyhead."_

_Jack looked over at the windowsill and saw the most beautiful being sitting there._

"_Morning beautiful."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Yes, David helped me built my sandcastle."_

"_And from what I can see, it looks really good."_

"_Thanks Yani."_

_Toshiko, David and Owen spent the rest of the day with Ianto, Jack and Lizzie. With Toshiko, Ianto and Jack talking and Lizzie and David playing with Owen._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

The next morning, Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee coming from his bedside table. Ianto had been over a bit earlier, and Jack's mom had let him take coffee and a letter up to Jack.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Jack looked over at the windowsill and saw the most beautiful being sitting there.

"Morning beautiful."

Ianto walked over and sat on the bed.

"Your mom said it was okay that I went up. I hope you don't mind."

Jack took a hold of Ianto and had him lie down next to him before giving him a good morning kiss.

"Mmm. Your mom gave me a letter to give to you, said it was from someone named Tommy. Should I be worried?"

Jack had a huge smile on his face now.

"Nothing to worry about, Tommy is my best friend from America."

"Oh, well good, cause I'm not getting out of your life anytime soon."

"Thank god for that."

Ianto just smiled back at Jack.

"Now, sit up, drink your coffee and read the letter."

"Yes mom."

"Do I look like your mother?"

"Good heavens no!"

"Good now do as I say, or there won't be any snogging for a month."

Jack quickly sat up and took a sip of his coffee before opening the letter. Jack's smile grew wider and wider as he read the letter.

"Tommy is gonna come visit in a couple of days."

"That's great."

"He says he has some news for me."

Jack couldn't take the smile of his face, and Ianto was fixated on it, that was how he noticed that Jack's smile grew even wider if possible.

"What?"

"I just had the best idea ever!"

Jack didn't say anything else.

"Well? Are you gonna share?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking, we should fix up Tommy and Toshiko."

"One problem though."

"No problem."

"Yes problem! Tommy is only visiting, Tosh lives here."

"So?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How would you like it if I moved to America and you stayed here?"

"Never gonna happen. I don't want you too be so far away."

"My point exactly."

Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack was standing outside by the road, waiting for the taxi Tommy would be arriving in. Ianto was at home, having said that Jack needed time alone with Tommy to catch up when he arrived. The taxi pulled up and Tommy got out.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey Jack."


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Let me ask you something."_

"_Shoot."_

"_How would you like it if I moved to America and you stayed here?"_

"_Never gonna happen. I don't want you too be so far away."_

"_My point exactly."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack was standing outside by the road, waiting for the taxi Tommy would be arriving in. Ianto was at home, having said that Jack needed time alone with Tommy to catch up when he arrived. The taxi pulled up and Tommy got out.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey Jack."

"What, no kiss, no 'hey honey', no 'hey good looking'?"

"You're not getting late if that's that you think."

"Damn, I could use a good shag."

Jack hadn't noticed that Ianto was standing by the mailbox getting the mail as he said that, until it was too late. All Jack saw was Ianto's back as he ran into the house.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Jack? Don't want the neighbours to hear your not getting any?"

"Not when said neighbour is my boyfriend, my virgin boyfriend."

"Oh shit."

"Exactly. I'm sorry, I need to go talk to him."

"Of course, go ahead, I'll see if I can get some coffee and a conversation out of your mother or father while you do that."

-o-

Jack ran to the door and knocked on it. Ianto's mother opened the door and gave Jack a death glare.

"Hey Mrs. Jones. Can I please speak to Ianto."

"I think you've done enough damage for one day Jack."

"But I didn't mean it, I was just playing around with Tommy. Please Mrs. Jones, I don't want to lose him."

"If I hear one cry from his room, I'm not gonna be happy."

"Yes mam."

Jack walked up to Ianto's room, and knock carefully on the door.

"Go away mom."

"Ianto it's me."

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE JACK!"

"Ianto please, let me in."

"NO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ianto. Please just listen to me. I'm so sorry, it was meant as a joke. If I had needed a shag that much, do you think I would have stopped you the other day?"

The door slowly opened and a tearstained Ianto was at the door.

"Why did you stop me Jack?"

"Because I love you. All my relationships have started with sex, and I didn't want that to be how we started. I love you Ianto, you're the first relationship I've had were I'm truly in love. So I guess you can say that it's me that's not ready to take that step yet. I really am sorry, it's like this every time Tommy and I see each other after not having seen each other for weeks."

"I love you too Jack, that's why it hurts so much to hear something like that from you."

"I know, and I'll never ever say something like that ever again."

Jack took a cautious step forward, and when Ianto didn't move, Jack took another one and another one, until he was standing right in front of Ianto. Jack's arms made their way around Ianto and pulled him into a hug.

"I really really do love you Ianto, and I wouldn't be able to live without you. Ever!"

Ianto just held on to Jack with fear of losing him. When he heard Jack say he needed a good shag, all that went through his mind was that he was gonna lose Jack if they didn't have sex soon. So when Ianto heard Jack say that he wasn't ready, it was like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be getting home, I mean not that I want you too, but Tommy might be wondering where you are."

"I'm only going if you come with me."

"No, you should go catch up with Tommy. I would only be in the way."

"You would never be in the way. Besides we can catch up anyways, I want you to know more about my life in America and hearing me and Tommy catching up, would do exactly that."

"Okay, if you're sure I'm not gonna be in the way, then let's go."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door"_

_Jack and Ianto walked into the kitchen where Tommy was sitting talking to Jack's mother._

"_Jack Timothy Harkness, if I ever hear anything like what Tommy just told me, you will be grounded for life. Ianto sweetheart, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Eve."_


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_I'm only going if you come with me."_

"_No, you should go catch up with Tommy. I would only be in the way."_

"_You would never be in the way. Besides we can catch up anyways, I want you to know more about my life in America and hearing me and Tommy catching up, would do exactly that."_

"_Okay, if you're sure I'm not gonna be in the way, then let's go."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Ianto walked into the kitchen where Tommy was sitting talking to Jack's mother.

"Jack Timothy Harkness, if I ever hear anything like what Tommy just told me, you will be grounded for life. Ianto sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eve."

"Good, now would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Jack looked at Tommy in a way that said 'thanks mate you just had to tell my mom'

"Ianto this is Tommy, Tommy this is my boyfriend Ianto."

"Nice to meet you Ianto, and I'm sorry about before, it's just the way Jack and I are when we haven't seen each other for weeks."

"Nice to meet you too, and Jack told me that much, and you have nothing to be sorry about."

"So Tommy, you wrote in your letter that you had some news?"

"Oh yeah. Well I guess all I have to say is that you're not getting rid of me for a while."

"Oh?"

"I got excepted to the uni here in Wales."

Jack smiled and hugged Tommy.

"That's great man."

Jack looked at Ianto and his smile grew wider. Ianto saw it and whispered.

"I guess this means you wanna continue with your plan?"

"Yep. She's coming over tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but Jack I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Oh come on, it'll be great."

"Do we even know if Tosh has a boyfriend or not?"

"No exactly, no."

"And if she does?"

"Then she probably has some friends."

Before Ianto could reply, Jack's mother was giving him his cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Now I'll be off Jack, your father and I are going shopping for the party."

"But I don't want a party mom."

"Jack Harkness, you will have a birthday party whether you want it or not."

"You're having a birthday party? When is your birthday?"

"August 18 th."

"Okay."

"And when is my sexy hunk of a boyfriend's birthday?"

"August 19 th."

Jack bursted out laughing and Ianto smiled.

"We could have a party together then, cause I hate getting all the attention."

Now it was Tommy's turn to laugh.

"Yeah right. Jack Harkness hate attention. Good joke."

"Hey stop that or I won't let you into the pool tomorrow."

"Pool? You have a pool?"

"No, but Ianto does."

"Cool, I won't say another word."

"Now there's a joke."

There was a lot Ianto learned about Jack that day, and he was grateful for it. The three of them had a blast together, finding out more and more about each other. Ianto could really say that he liked Tommy, and he could see why he was Jack's best friend.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack and Tommy were at Ianto's house at 10 am the next morning. Both where more then ready, to take a swim in the pool. Ianto had told Jack that Tosh would be there at 11 am, so they had some time before she would be there. Once they were in the pool, Jack swam over to Ianto and started snogging him._

"_Jack, could you keep your hands to yourself for five seconds."_

"_No Tommy, and look at him, why would I want too?"_


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Cool, I won't say another word."_

"_Now there's a joke."_

_There was a lot Ianto learned about Jack that day, and he was grateful for it. The three of them had a blast together, finding out more and more about each other. Ianto could really say that he liked Tommy, and he could see why he was Jack's best friend._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Tommy were at Ianto's house at 10 am the next morning. Both where more then ready, to take a swim in the pool. Ianto had told Jack that Tosh would be there at 11 am, so they had some time before she would be there. Once they were in the pool, Jack swam over to Ianto and started snogging him.

"Jack, could you keep your hands to yourself for five seconds."

"No Tommy, and look at him, why would I want too?"

Tommy just rolled his eyes and started doing laps. Jack just went back to snogging Ianto, who responded eagerly. After their fight, and all the things Jack told him, Ianto felt closer to Jack then before. Not having to worry about losing your boyfriend, made Ianto happier. At 11am Tosh arrived and Ianto went to greet her.

"Hey Tosh."

Hey Ianto. How've you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Great."

"Before you change into your swimsuit, I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no, why?"

"Then you better be careful, Jack has his best friend from America visiting, and he seems to think that the two of you should be together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but why don't you go get into you swimsuit and we'll take it from there. And if Jack is to pushy let me know and I'll beat it into his skull not to push you. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ianto."

Ianto showed Tosh to the bathroom and waited for her to finish so she wouldn't have to go out by herself.

"Where did Ianto disappear off to?"

"Oh, well we invited someone over a couple of days before you came. She was going to be here at 11, so I guess Ianto is just showing her where the bathroom is, so she could change."

"Oh thank god."

"What?"

"Another human being, that isn't caught up in snogging the boyfriend."

"I can't help that I have a hot boyfriend."

Tommy just rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto and Tosh came out of the house, Tosh wearing a bikini with a towel around her. Tommy couldn't help but stare at the beautiful being standing before him._

_"Tosh this is Tommy, Tommy meet Tosh."_

_"Hey."_

_"Hello beautiful."_

_Tosh blushed before looking at Ianto who just smiled at her._


	21. Chapter 21

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_What?"_

"_Another human being, that isn't caught up in snogging the boyfriend."_

"_I can't help that I have a hot boyfriend."_

_Tommy just rolled his eyes while shaking his head._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto and Tosh came out of the house, Tosh wearing a bikini with a towel around her. Tommy couldn't help but stare at the beautiful being standing before him.

"Tosh this is Tommy, Tommy meet Tosh."

"Hey."

"Hello beautiful."

Tosh blushed before looking at Ianto who just smiled at her.

"Shall we get in?"

Tosh smiled back at Ianto before dropping the towel, almost making Tommy's eyes pop out of his head.

"Yeah lets."

Tosh and Ianto jumped into the pool to a grinning Jack and a drooling Tommy. Ever since Tosh had stepped out of the house, Tommy's eyes had been on her. After a few minutes, Jack looked at Ianto grinning even more before turning to Tommy.

"Tommy, could you stop staring at the girl for 5 seconds?"

"No Jack, I mean look at her, why would I want too?"

Jack and Ianto laughed while Tosh was now beet red all over.

"Ianto, could I see you over here for a minute."

"Sure Jack."

Jack and Ianto swam over to the other side of the pool before Ianto looked at Jack.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Oh nothing really, I just thought we should leave those two alone for a bit, so fancy a little make out session?"

"Well they do look cute together, and I did warn Tosh, so I guess a make out session would be okay."

Ianto, who had been watching Tosh and Tommy, now turned to look at Jack and who once again was grinning from head to toe. Jack leaned in and started kissing Ianto passionately, and all Ianto could do was moan.

On the other side of the pool Tommy had finally gotten the courage to speak to Tosh.

"So, Toshiko, what do you do? Are you in school or working?"

"Please just call me Tosh, and I'm starting uni this fall."

"Which one?"

"The locale uni here."

"Let's hope we get some classes together then."

"Oh you're going there too?"

"Yeah, I just got the acceptance letter 2 weeks ago."

"Cool, what's your major?"

"Technology."

"Me too, so I should think we would have some classes together."

After that the conversation flowed nicely between Tosh and Tommy.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack and Ianto were in heaven at the moment, and neither wanted to stop, when they broke for air__ both turned their heads to see what Tommy and Tosh were doing. Talking, good._

"_You think we could sneak away for a while?"_


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Cool, what's your __major?"_

"_Technology."_

"_Me too, so I should think we would have some classes together."_

_After that the conversation flowed nicely between Tosh and Tommy._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Ianto were in heaven at the moment, and neither wanted to stop, when they broke for air both turned their heads to see what Tommy and Tosh were doing. Talking.

"You think we could sneak away for a while?"

"Please."

Jack got out of the pool before bending down to help Ianto out.

"Your room?"

"Yeah."

Ianto's mind was clouded with lust, he needed Jack and he needed him now. Jack and Ianto ran into the house, up the stairs and into Ianto's room. Ianto wasn't even all the way inside before Jack was attacking his neck. It felt so good that Ianto couldn't help but moan, sending shivers down Jack's spine.

"Jack."

"Mmm."

"Are you sure about this?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked into Ianto's eyes.

"If you're sure then I'm sure."

"Then please don't stop."

"Your wish is my command."

Once again Jack started kissing Ianto's neck, while Ianto just moaned. After a while Ianto needed more.

"Jack please, do something."

"What?"

"Anything just please touch me."

"Are you sure."

Ianto stepped back a little and looked almost disappointed at Jack.

"Jack, I might not be ready to go all the way. But if we're not gonna take this one step further, then I suggest you leave."

Jack smiled and took a hold of Ianto's face.

"I need to know one thing first."

"What?"

"How far are you willing to go?"

Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

"I want to take it as far as we can without us having sex."

Jack just grinned and took Ianto's hand, pulling him over to the bed and laying him down.

"Then just lie back and enjoy yourself."


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack smiled and took a hold of Ianto's face._

"_I need to know one thing first."_

"_What?"_

"_How far are you willing to go?"_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

"I want to take it as far as we can without us having sex."

Jack just grinned and took Ianto's hand, pulling him over to the bed and laying him down.

"Then just lie back and enjoy yourself."

Suddenly hands were roaming over Ianto's body. Luckily both were still only wearing their swim trunks and Speedos. Jack started kissing Ianto's neck for the third time, only this time he started travelling down Ianto's chest to his navel and up again to pay extra attention to Ianto's nipples. When Jack started sucking on Ianto's nipples, Ianto started to moan, which sounded like angles singing to Jack.

"God you taste good."

Ianto couldn't find any words because of what Jack was doing to him, so he just moaned instead. Ianto's erection was on fire, and he needed Jack to do something and fast. After having struggled to find word, Ianto finally spoke.

"Please Jack."

Jack looked up at Ianto, almost looking like he was in pain. That was until Jack looked down and saw Ianto's cock standing to attention. Jack grinned wickedly and started trailing kisses down Ianto's chest, hands following right behind. When his hands reached the hem of Ianto's swim trunks, Jack looked up at Ianto for confirmation that this was what he wanted. Ianto nodded and Jack started pulling his swim trunks off of him. Ianto moaned as the air touched his cock, while Jack just climbed up so he was at level with Ianto's ear.

"God you're beautiful."

Jack's hands travelled down once again, only this time his hand took hold of Ianto's cock, and started stroking it. Ianto moaned loudly. God Jack was driving him crazy. Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss while continuing stroking the beautiful cock in his hand.

"Need... to cum."

"Not yet Ianto."

Jack stopped stroking Ianto's cock.

"Spread your legs a little Ianto."

Ianto hesitated a little but complied in the end. Jack then moved so he was between Ianto's legs, slowly kissing his way down Ianto's chest once again, only this time he didn't stop right below Ianto's navel as he had before. Ianto gave a loud gasp when he felt his cock being sucked into a wet heat.

"Fuck."

Jack just hummed, making Ianto moan even more.

"Jack, I can't hold on much longer."

Jack didn't stop what he was doing even if Ianto warned him. He wanted to taste Ianto, wanted him to cum in his mouth. Jack relaxed his mouth and deep throated Ianto, while starting to hum, making Ianto's moan loud, and making it hard for Ianto to hold back his orgasm.

"Jack... gonna cum."

Ianto saw stars and exploded in Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed, licking Ianto's cock clean before letting it slip from his mouth. Ianto was laying on the bed feeling like he was in heaven.

"I'll say it again Ianto. You taste good."

Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto, letting him taste himself on Jack's tongue. Ianto broke the kiss and ginned up at Jack.

"My turn."

Ianto rolled them over so he was on top of Jack, before he started doing all the things to Jack that Jack had done to him. In the matter of minutes Jack was Cumming in Ianto's mouth panting. Ianto lied down next to Jack, and once Jack had come down from heaven they kissed before lying in each other's arms, falling to sleep blissfully.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto woke up an hour later and smiled at the memory of what he and Jack had just done. The smiled faltered._

"_Shit! Jack wake up!"_

_Jack woke up and smiled up at Ianto._

"_Hey you."_

"_We forgot about Tommy and Tosh!"_


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto rolled them over so he was on top of Jack, before he started doing all the things to Jack that Jack had done to him. In the matter of minutes Jack was Cumming in Ianto's mouth panting. Ianto lied down next to Jack, and once Jack had come down from heaven they kissed before lying in each other's arms, falling to sleep blissfully._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto woke up an hour later and smiled at the memory of what he and Jack had just done. The smiled faltered.

"Shit! Jack wake up!"

Jack woke up and smiled up at Ianto.

"Hey you."

"We forgot about Tommy and Tosh!"

Jack was calm.

"Don't worry Ianto, they can take care of themselves."

"Jack, I don't usually leave my guests to go give my boyfriend a blowjob."

Jack pouted a little, and Ianto couldn't help but think how cute he looked pouting like that.

"So it won't be a regular thing?"

Ianto smiled a little at this before answering.

"Oh it will defiantly be a regular thing, just not when I have guests."

"Spoil sport."

"Now come on, let's get dressed and go see if they are mad at us."

Jack and Ianto cleaned themselves, before putting back on, their swim trunks and Speedos. As they walked out of the house to the back yard where the pool was they stopped dead in their tracks, not believing their eyes. In the pool were Tommy and Tosh, snogging each other senseless.

"And you thought they couldn't handle themselves. It looks like they're doing pretty good, I wonder if they even noticed that we are missing."

"He better not hurt her, and if he does, I'm not gonna be very happy with him."

"Why don't we go say hello."

Jack started walking towards the pool with Ianto trailing behind.

"Well it looks like you're having fun."

Both Tommy and Tosh jumped and pulled apart. Tosh was blushing and Tommy was smiling.

"Well we had to do something while the two of you were gone. Have a nice time?"

Jack grinned and put his arms around Ianto's waist before answering.

"Absolutely."

Tosh who had stopped blushing finally spoke.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Tosh."

"What time is it?"

Ianto looked at the watch that was near his towel.

"It's 4.30."

"Oh, then I should go. Mom and dad are going out for dinner, cause it's their anniversary, and I have to babysit David."

Tosh got out of the pool and got her towel around her once again.

"Ianto, thank you so much for inviting me, I'll see you and Jack soon. Tommy I'll see you on Friday?"

"Defiantly."

Tosh smiled and waved goodbye to Tommy and Jack, while Ianto walked her into the house.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Seeing Tommy on Friday."

"Yeah, he asked me out."

"Good for you, now go get dressed before you're late and your mom and dad gets upset."

Tosh hurried to the bathroom, and was out again within minutes.

"Again, thank you so much for inviting me. I really did have fun."

"Any time Tosh. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Ianto."

"Bye Tosh."

After Tosh left Ianto walked back out to Tommy and Jack, who had decided to get out of the pool and getting some sun instead. That was how they spend the rest of the afternoon before calling it a night.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto Jones was bored. Tommy and Jack had gone into town, to spend some quality time together. And Ianto didn't know what to do. He missed Jack, and wished they could be together every day, all day._


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Bye Ianto."_

"_Bye Tosh."_

_After Tosh left Ianto walked back out to Tommy and Jack, who had decided to get out of the pool and getting some sun instead. That was how they spend the rest of the afternoon before calling it a night._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto Jones was bored. Tommy and Jack had gone into town, to spend some quality time together. And Ianto didn't know what to do. He missed Jack, and wished they could be together every day, all day. There was a knock on his bedroom door. Ianto went over and opened it.

"Hey Yani."

"Hey Lizzie."

"Yani?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to play?"

"Sure Lizzie, what are we gonna play?"

"Hide and seek."

"And I supposed you'll be the one hiding?"

"Yep."

"How much should I count to?"

"100."

"Okay, then you better start hiding. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6..."

Lizzie ran out the door and started looking for a place to hide. She ended up hiding in one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"96. 97. 98. 99. 100. You better be ready Lizzie, cause I'm gonna find you."

Ianto knew where Lizzie had hidden herself, it was the same place every time they played hide and seek. In the kitchen, in the cupboard under the sink. But of course Ianto never looked there first; he always waited until he had checked all the other rooms in the house before going there. Lizzie though, had a thing about giggling when Ianto stepped into the kitchen and asked if she was in here. It was the same today. Just as Ianto stepped into the kitchen and called Lizzie's name, she started giggling.

"I wonder if she's in one of the cupboards."

Lizzie was still giggling when Ianto stopped at the cupboard under the sink.

"Maybe she's under the sink?"

Ianto opened the cupboard and grinned.

"Found you."

Lizzie flew out and hugged her big brother, while giggling like mad.

"Yani."

"I have an idea. How about I get us some ice cream and we go watch a movie."

"Can I pick, can I pick!"

"Sure, go find a movie, and I'll be right there. Oh and ask mom if she wants to join us."

"Okay Yani."

_I guess this day isn't going to be so bad after all. It's a good thing I have Lizzie, or I would have been bored out of my mind._ Ianto was taken out of his thoughts by Lizzie bouncing into the kitchen again.

"Mommy says that if you don't mind she was going to go see Aunt Cassandra."

"Go tell mom that it's fine. I'll look after everything here."

"Okay."

Lizzie bounced back to her mother and told her.

Ianto finished making the ice cream and walked into the living room and saw that Lizzie had chosen a movie. Happy Feet. Maybe a day without Jack wasn't so bad, Ianto still missed him, but at least he had Lizzie to keep him company.

Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Tommy were in town shopping and just spending time together. Jack had hoped that Ianto could have been there too, but he knew Ianto wanted him and Tommy to spend some time alone together. That didn't make him miss Ianto any less. Jack smiled at the thought of Ianto, but then again who could blame him. He was in love and happy.


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto finished making the ice cream and walked into the living room and saw that Lizzie had chosen a movie. Happy Feet. Maybe a day without Jack wasn't so bad, Ianto still missed him, but at least he had Lizzie to keep him company._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Tommy were in town shopping and just spending time together. Jack had hoped that Ianto could have been there too, but he knew Ianto wanted him and Tommy to spend some time alone together. That didn't make him miss Ianto any less. Jack smiled at the thought of Ianto, but then again who could blame him. He was in love and happy.

"God Jack, I've never seen you this hocked."

"What can I say, he's just perfect."

Tommy just laughed and smiled.

"You got it bad."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you invite him along? It's obvious that you can't spend a day without him near you."

"I knew he'd say no."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks we need time alone together."

"Oh, but we are alone together every night."

"Yeah, but he doesn't think of us sleeping in the same room as hanging out together."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"More than I thought possible. I've never loved anyone the way I love Ianto."

"Look, we've already gotten the things we need, how about we go home and drop these things off and then go to Ianto's."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Jack, I'm happy that you found someone to love, but I also know that the first couple of weeks in a relationship, the couple need to be with each other. So yeah, I'm sure I don't mind."

"Thanks, and who knows, this might be you and Tosh soon."

"God I hope so, she's absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad that you like her. It means my plan worked."

"Plan? What plan?"

"My plan about fixing the two of you up, why do you think we invited her?"

"Thanks mate."

"You're welcome, now can we get home, I'm dying here!"

"Yeah, oh and you should wear the leather pants. Ianto is gonna be all over you when he sees you."

"I think I'm gonna wait a bit with those. Cause I would rather he was all over me in private."

"Fine, spoil my fun."

"Don't I always."

Tommy laughed and dragged Jack over to the car, before packing all the stuff and getting in. The drive back wasn't long, and when they parked the car, Jack all but ran inside with the bags before running out again and over to Ianto's house. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at Jack's eagerness to see Ianto and ran over to Jack before Jack knocked on the door.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto heard a knock on the door, he got up and walked over to open it. What he saw was not something he was expecting._

"_Jack?"_

_Jack didn't say anything, he just pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss._


	27. Chapter 27

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Tommy laughed and dragged Jack over to the car, before packing all the stuff and getting in. The drive back wasn't long, and when they parked the car, Jack all but ran inside with the bags before running out again and over to Ianto's house. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at Jack's eagerness to see Ianto and ran over to Jack before Jack knocked on the door._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto heard a knock on the door, he got up and walked over to open it. What he saw was not something he was expecting.

"Jack?"

Jack didn't say anything, he just pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. When Jack pulled back Ianto was still confused, so Tommy spoke.

"He missed you."

Ianto couldn't do anything but smile.

"Well I missed him too. Lizzie and I are watching a movie and having ice cream, you guys want to join us?"

"Absolutely, what movie?"

"Well seeing as Lizzie picked, it's Happy Feet."

Jack was almost like a child at that point.

"Oh I love that movie."

That was all Jack said before running into the living room and taking a seat next to Lizzie.

"Jack!"

"Hey Miss Lizzie."

That was all they spoke before both turned their heads back to the flat screen TV. Ianto and Tommy had gone into the kitchen shaking their heads and laughed at the childish Jack. Ianto stopped laughing and turned to look at Tommy.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"It was supposed to be your quality time and I ruined it."

"No you didn't Ianto, Jack and I talk every night. For god sakes we sleep in the same room. We have plenty of quality time together. What he needs right now, is to be with you. Besides I've been friends with Jack for the past 7 years. I think it's time I let someone else spend time with him."

"Yeah, but once in a while you should have some alone time with him, and ever since you came to visit, I've been there as well."

"But the thing is Ianto, that I've never seen Jack smile as much as he does when you're around or when he's thinking of you, which is practically every moment of every day. And as long as Jack's happy I'm happy. Now I think we need to get in there before Jack thinks we're snogging."

Ianto laughed and picked up the two bowels of ice cream, before walking in to the living room.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto and Tommy couldn't help but laugh when they entered the living room. Jack and Lizzie were on the floor, trying to dance like Mumble in the movie. Ianto sat the bowels of ice cream on the table and sat down on the sofa next to where Jack would have been, had he not been dancing._


	28. Chapter 28

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_But the thing is Ianto, that I've never seen Jack smile as much as he does when you're around or when he's thinking of you, which is practically every moment of every day. And as long as Jack's happy I'm happy. Now I think we need to get in there before Jack thinks we're snogging."_

_Ianto laughed and picked up the two bowels of ice cream, before walking in to the living room. _

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto and Tommy couldn't help but laugh when they entered the living room. Jack and Lizzie were on the floor, trying to dance like Mumble in the last scene of the movie. Ianto sat the bowels of ice cream on the table and sat down on the sofa next to where Jack would have been, had he not been dancing.

"Looks like you're having fun. Now come on, ice cream time."

"Yani."

"Yeah Lizzie."

"Can I have a bit more ice cream? Pleeeeeease."

Ianto smiled at his little sister.

"You can have the rest of mine."

"YAY."

Jack sat back down, and gave Ianto a kiss before grapping his own bowel of ice cream.

"Can we watch one more?"

"Oh yes, can we Yani."

"Sure, but what do you want to watch?"

"Mr. Magoruim's wonder emporium."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find it."

Ianto found the DVD and put it in the player, sitting back down with the remote pressing play before putting the remote on the table. When Ianto leaned back, Jack's arm came and pulled him into Jack's side. Jack's hand caressed Ianto's arm, making Ianto sigh contently.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Would you go on a date with me? Alone?"

"Just say when and I'll be there."

"I was thinking Friday. It would be the perfect timing with Tosh and Tommy going on a date, we have a day to ourselves."

"I'm in."

"Good."

Jack and Ianto stopped talking again, and sat contently in each other's arms through the rest of the film.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_The days up on till Friday __were uneventful. But when Friday came, both Ianto and Jack woke up with a smile on their faces. They had decided to go to the fair that had come to town the day before._


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but i had a few problems with my computer... hope you forgive me...**

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_I was thinking Friday. It would be the perfect timing with Tosh and Tommy going on a date, we have a day to ourselves."_

"_I'm in."_

"_Good."_

_Jack and Ianto stopped talking again, and sat contently in each other's arms through the rest of the film._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

The days up on till Friday were uneventful. But when Friday came, both Ianto and Jack woke up with a smile on their faces. They had decided to go to the fair that had come to town the day before. Tommy, Tosh, Jack and Ianto had all decided to spend the day together at the fair, and then go their separate ways around dinner time. At 10 am, a bouncing Jack was outside Ianto's bedroom door. Going into the room Jack almost ran over to Ianto's bed, before bouncing on Ianto.

"Yani, wake up!"

Ianto groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Get out!"

"Ianto, wake up. You have to get up and get dressed; I wanna be at the fair when they open."

"Jack, please. It doesn't open until noon. And it's 10 now, we have plenty of time."

Jack pouted.

"Pleeeeeease."

Ianto smiled at his boyfriend. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh but I could think of a few things to do to pass the time."

Jack's pout turned into a grin.

"Oh really? What kind of things?"

"Why don't you come here and find out."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

Ianto laughed as Jack al but threw himself at him.

"Well hello there."

"God you're gorgeous Ianto."

Ianto just smiled and pulled Jack into a heated kiss. When they broke apart both were panting.

"God I love you."

Ianto didn't say anything back, and Jack pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes.

"What?"

"I said I love you, and you didn't say anything back."

"Last time I looked my name was Ianto, not God."

"Oh ha ha."

"I love you too Jack, more then you'll ever know."

Jack leaned down for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey guys, it's 11, and you need be ready to go in 30 minutes."

"Thanks Tommy."

Ianto pushed Jack off of him and went to take a shower and get dressed. When he was finished he found Jack and Tommy in the kitchen, with his mom and Lizzie, having coffee and breakfast. Ianto walked over and sat on Jack's lap.

"Any breakfast left for me?"

"Sure, want me to feed you?"

"I think I can manage on my own."

Jack pouted once again, and Ianto just smiled before giving him a small kiss. After Ianto had finished breakfast it was 11.25, and the guys said goodbye to Ianto's mom and Lizzie, before heading out of the door to the car.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_When they arrived at the fair, Tosh was at the entrance waiting for them. Tommy quickly walked over and gave her a kiss, before pulling back to say hey._

"_Hey Tosh, we're not late are we?"_

"_No, you're early. It's only 11.45 so we have 15 minutes before they open."_


	30. Chapter 30

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_I think I can manage on my own."_

_Jack pouted once again, and Ianto just smiled before giving him a small kiss. After Ianto had finished breakfast it was 11.25, and the guys said goodbye to Ianto's mom and Lizzie, before heading out of the door to the car._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

When they arrived at the fair, Tosh was at the entrance waiting for them. Tommy quickly walked over and gave her a kiss, before pulling back to say hey.

"Hey Tosh, we're not late are we?"

"No, you're early. It's only 11.45 so we have 15 minutes before they open."

Jack pouted once again.

"But I wanna go now."

"Jack! Pull yourself together!"

"But I love fairs."

"I know sweetie, but the time won't go by any faster with you pouting."

"Fine. Wanna make out?"

Ianto laughed and looked at Tommy and Tosh.

"Sorry, but it's the only way to get him to stop whining."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"So you don't want to snog? Fine by me."

"I never said that!"

Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand, before pulling him away from Tommy and Tosh, who now was laughing hard.

"See you guys later."

"You know Tosh, we could have a make out session of our own."

Tosh just laughed once again and pulled Tommy towards her before kissing him long and hard.

Jack had Ianto up against a tree snogging the life out of him.

"Ianto, why do you have to be so god damn gorgeous."

"For the same reason that you have to be so god damn hot."

Jack nibbled at Ianto's neck while murmuring.

"Just God's gift then."

Ianto moaned.

"Yeah. God Jack, you need to stop."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, then I won't be able, to handle going to the fair, that opens in a few minute."

"We could always continue this tonight."

"If you want to continue this tonight, then you need to stop now. Now let's stop and go back to Tommy and Tosh, like I said the fair should be opening any minute now."

"Fine."

"You know you look absolutely adorable then you pout."

Jack just grinned and took Ianto's hand, pulling him towards the entrance once again.

Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

_Tommy and Tosh had finished their make out session when more people started to arrive at the entrance to the fair. They saw Jack and Ianto walking out from behind a tree and walk towards them._

"_Hey, you guys ready to have fun."_


	31. Chapter 31

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_You know you look absolutely adorable then you pout."_

_Jack just grinned and took Ianto's hand, pulling him towards the entrance once again._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Tommy and Tosh had finished their make out session when more people started to arrive at the entrance to the fair. They saw Jack and Ianto walking out from behind a tree and walk towards them.

"Hey, you guys ready to have fun."

"I thought we just had fun."

"I was talking about the more innocent kind of fun."

"Jack Harkness talking innocent fun, what has the world come to?"

"Ha ha bloody ha."

Ianto smiled at the two.

"Are we ready to go in, cause they're opening the gates now."

Jack started to run, while calling out behind him.

"Come on Ianto."

"Jack slow down."

"But I wanna be the first to try the Tornado ride!" (1)

"Don't worry Jack, there are 32 seats in it, and I promise you, you'll be one of the first people to try it."

"Promise?"

"Yes Jack, I promise, and one more thing."

"What Ianto?"

"If this is how you're gonna be all day, then I'm going home."

When Ianto spoke, Jack's thoughts were on how childish he had acted for the last hour, and he didn't blame Ianto for wanting to leave. So he walked over and pulled Ianto into a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I've been to the fair, that I got a little carried away."

"It's okay. Now let's go to the Tornado ride."

This time Jack took Ianto's hand, and walked slowly towards the ride. When they got there, they were the first once there.

"See I told you, that you would be one of the first once to try it."

"Yeah. You're coming with me right?"

"Yeah Jack, I am. Tosh? Tommy? You wanna go?"

"Sure, just don't spin it too much."

"Great."

All four walked over to the man who was in charge of the ride and got out four tickets. Once a few more people had been seated, the ride took off. Once it was done, Jack was grinning and laughing due to the rush of being on a ride like that.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go their separate ways. Jack and Ianto had the car and Tosh and Tommy took Tosh's car. Tommy was taking Tosh to a restaurant, while Jack was taking Ianto back to his house. His parents had left that morning to go to the office in America for a couple of days. So Jack was going to cook for Ianto._

(1) Go to this link to see the ride! ./rides/tornado_mannings_new/tornado_


	32. Chapter 32

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Great."_

_All four walked over to the man who was in charge of the ride and got out four tickets. Once a few more people had been seated, the ride took off. Once it was done, Jack was grinning and laughing due to the rush of being on a ride like that._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to go their separate ways. Jack and Ianto had the car and Tosh and Tommy took Tosh's car. Tommy was taking Tosh to a restaurant, while Jack was taking Ianto back to his house. His parents had left that morning to go to the office in America for a couple of days. So Jack was going to cook for Ianto.

"So, can I know what you're going to cook, or do I just sit and look cute?"

"Spaghetti and meat balls"

"Sounds good."

"And just wait till you see what movie a rented."

"I'm not sure I like the look on your face right now."

Jack had a grin on his face, so big that you knew it meant trouble. But actually this time Jack had done the sweet, adorable thing.

"Oh come on Ianto, do you want to know what movie I rented or not?"

"Fine, what are we watching?"

"Lady and the Tramp."

Ianto laughed and walked over to give Jack a kiss.

"So that's why you're making spaghetti and meat balls?"

"Yep. I wanted tonight to be romantic and sweet."

"It already is, as long as you're here with me, it's perfect."

Jack just grinned and opened a drawer in the kitchen, pulling out an apron and putting it on. Ianto bursted out laughing, not at the sight of Jack in an apron, but the fact that on the said apron it said: 'Shag me, I'm good.'

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just so you to have an apron with that written on it."

"Well I am good."

"I never said you weren't, in fact, you look absolutely sexy in it."

Jack grinned before pulling Ianto into a kiss.

"Go find a DVD to watch while I cook dinner for us."

"Yes Sir."

"God I love it when you call me Sir."

Ianto smirked.

"Who knows I might just keep it up then."

Jack laughed and al but threw Ianto out of the kitchen. Ianto just laughed and walked over to the DVD's and found one before settling down in front of the telly.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_At the end of the movie, Jack finally emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates of spaghetti and meat balls. Giving one to Ianto before going to find the rented movie, Jack came back, just as the texts were rolling. Putting the DVD in the player, Jack sat down next to Ianto and pressed the play button on the remote._


	33. Chapter 33

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto smirked._

"_Who knows I might just keep it up then."_

_Jack laughed and al but threw Ianto out of the kitchen. Ianto just laughed and walked over to the DVD's and found one before settling down in front of the telly._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

At the end of the movie, Jack finally emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates of spaghetti and meat balls. Giving one to Ianto before going to find the rented movie, Jack came back, just as the texts were rolling. Putting the DVD in the player, Jack sat down next to Ianto and pressed the play button on the remote. Ianto took a mouthful of spaghetti and meat balls, and couldn't help but moan at how delicious it tasted.

"God Jack, this is absolutely fantastic."

Jack grinned, but stopped when he noticed Ianto's face, which was one of pure bliss, it reminded Jack so much of the day, when Jack and Ianto had left Tommy and Tosh in the pool, to get some private time together. Jack could feel himself getting hard, but he knew Ianto just wanted a romantic date, otherwise he would have jumped him then and there.

"I'm glad you like it."

When the spaghetti scene came in the movie, Jack made Ianto laugh by doing the same thing tramp did in the movie, which resolved in Jack having sauce on his nose.

"You have something on your nose. Here let me help you."

Jack grinned when Ianto leaned in but it faltered when Ianto took his napkin out and cleaned Jack's nose.

"You're no fun."

Ianto just smiled before leaning in to kiss Jack.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

The kissing continued for a while, before Ianto pulled back to look at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Mom and Lizzie aren't home."

"So?"

"Do you wanna spend the night? I mean it's okay if you don't, with Tommy being here and everything, I just thought I would ask."

"Where are they?"

"Mom and Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh they've gone to visit my Aunt for a few days."

"Oh okay."

Ianto looked confused.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes, yes."

Ianto smiled before saying.

"Great."

"But I need to call Tommy first and tell him, so he doesn't wonder where I am."

"You go do that, and I'll clean up a bit."

"Don't you dare touch anything, I'm the host and i won't have any guests of mine washing the dishes."

"Just hurry back then, okay?"

"Okay."

Jack walked out of the room and called Tommy.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack came back into the room and looked around for Ianto, but couldn't find him. Then he heard the sound of running water from the kitchen. As he entered Ianto was washing the last of the dishes._

"_I thought I told you to leave it."_

"_Well what can I say, I'm not that good at taking orders."_


	34. Chapter 34

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Just hurry back then, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Jack walked out of the room and called Tommy._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack came back into the room and looked around for Ianto, but couldn't find him. Then he heard the sound of running water from the kitchen. As he entered Ianto was washing the last of the dishes.

"I thought I told you to leave it."

"Well what can I say, I'm not that good at taking orders."

"I just wanted this to be the perfect date, and you washing up isn't what I had in mind."

"Don't worry Jack, It's still the most perfect date ever, but do you have any idea how sticky spaghetti gets if you leave it over night?"

"You're right, but it should still be me doing that."

"Then help me dry."

Jack took the towel and started drying the plates. Once they were done, Jack walked around the house turning all the lights off, before meeting Ianto at the front door.

"Does Tommy have a key?"

"No, but I told him I would put it under the mat."

"Okay, so we're ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand, walking out the door, waiting for Jack to lock the door, and put the key under the mat, before walking the short distance to his front door. Once inside Ianto locked the door, and pulled Jack up the stairs to his room, before leading Jack to the bed, getting him to lie down. Ianto laid down beside him, before leaning in a little to kiss him. The kiss deepened, but it didn't last long as Jack pulled back.

"Ianto."

"Mmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The make out sessions continued with Jack and Ianto slowly undressing each other. Laying naked on top of each other, both moaned loudly. Ianto moaned once again, and said.

"Want you."

Jack stopped any movement and pulled back a little before looking up at Ianto.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I'm sure."

Jack looked at Ianto once again, before getting off of him, trying to find his pants, which had been thrown across the room at some point.

"What's wrong?"

Ianto thought he had done something wrong when Jack had move away from him. Jack could see the worried eyes looking at him, and Jack smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, just needed to get something out of my pocket."

Ianto's eyes brightened and he held out him hand for Jack to take.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and lay down beside him once again. Leaning over Ianto he started kissing Ianto's neck, knowing how much Ianto liked it when he did that. Ianto was moaning, Jack was doing the most amazing things to him._


	35. Chapter 35

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto thought he had done something wrong when Jack had move away from him. Jack could see the worried eyes looking at him, and Jack smiled._

"_Nothing's wrong, just needed to get something out of my pocket."_

_Ianto's eyes brightened and he held out him hand for Jack to take._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and lay down beside him once again. Leaning over Ianto he started kissing Ianto's neck, knowing how much Ianto liked it when he did that. Ianto was moaning, as Jack did the most amazing things to him. Ianto had started stroking Jack's cock and Jack moaned.

"Oh god Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"I need you! NOW!"

"What do you need me for?"

"I need to be inside you."

Ianto removed his hand from Jack's cock. Jack drew Ianto into a mind blowing kiss, their erections rubbing up against each other, making both men moan loudly.

"Please tell me we're done with foreplay?"

"Why Ianto Jones, are you getting impatient?"

Ianto rolled them around so he was on top of Jack, taking Jack's big hard cock in his mouth and sucking and licking it, earning him a moan of pure pleasure. Jack placed one hand in Ianto's hair and the other one on his shoulders trying to balance himself. A couple of minutes later Jack was screaming Ianto's name. Ianto got up and kissed Jack, letting him taste himself on Ianto's tongue.

"God I love it when you do that!"

"I bet you do."

"How about I return the favor?"

"Whatever you want."

Jack's hand found its way down to Ianto's cock. Jack slowly started stroking him, sending shivers down Ianto's spine.

"Fuck!"

"It would be my pleasure."

Jack removed his hand from Ianto's erection and turned him around once again, while opening the top drawer of his desk, to find the lube. Jack started licking and kissing Ianto's neck while opening the tube of lube, pressing some out on to his fingers. Jack placed a finger at Ianto's entrance, slowly pushing it in, making Ianto moan and groan, both due to the pleasure but also the slight pain.

"Oh fuck Jack!"

Jack smirked and pushed another finger in. Ianto was getting impatient again.

"Jack please!"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

Jack removed his fingers, making Ianto whimper at the loose. Jack pressed some more lube out of the tube, coating his cock before placing it at Ianto's entrance, slowly pushing inside Ianto until he was fully buried, and waiting for Ianto to relax. Even thought Ianto was in a little bit of pain, it didn't take long before he started to move against Jack's hip, telling Jack to start moving. Jack did as he was told and started moving in and out of Ianto, slowly thrusting harder and harder, making both men moan at the sheer pleasure filling their bodies. Both knew they wouldn't hold for long, but neither cared. And surely enough, within minutes, both men were screaming the other's name as they came together, dropping on the bed.

Taking a couple a minutes, to get their breaths back, Jack rolled over to face Ianto.

"That was…."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack took a hold of Ianto, snuggling against him, making Ianto relax even more at the comforting touch of his lover. Much too both men's surprise, Jack was the first to fall asleep, closely followed by Ianto.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_When Ianto woke up the next morning, his lower back was hurt, but thinking back to the night before made it all worth it. He rolled over a bit to see the sweet face of a sleeping Jack beside him. Ianto just laid there for a while looking at Jack sleeping, before Jack's eyes slowly started to open._


	36. Chapter 36

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Jack took a hold of Ianto, snuggling against him, making Ianto relax even more at the comforting touch of his lover. Much too both men's surprise, Jack was the first to fall asleep, closely followed by Ianto._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

When Ianto woke up the next morning, his lower back was hurt, but thinking back to the night before made it all worth it. He rolled over a bit to see the sweet face of a sleeping Jack beside him. Ianto just laid there for a while looking at Jack sleeping, before Jack's eyes slowly started to open.

"You know it's rude to stare at people."

"Not when they are the most gorgeous person I know."

Ianto got out of bed to go to the bathroom, he winched a little. Jack look at him with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore."

Jack walked over to Ianto and put his arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew I would be sore afterwards."

Jack smiled and placed a little kiss on Ianto's neck.

"How about I give you a massage, that should help with the soreness."

Ianto leaned into Jack before replying.

"Sounds good, but I should take a shower first. I don't like being sticky."

"That's totally up to you."

"Wanna join me?"

"As much as I would like to, I think I better pass, or you'll be even sorer when we get out of the shower."

"Yeah you're right. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Tommy and hear how the date went."

"Okay."

Ianto left to take a shower, while Jack found his pants and took out his mobile before dialing Tommy's number.

"Jack I'm sleeping. What do you want?"

"Hello to you too. I just thought I would call and ask how it went last night."

"It went great, now let me sleep."

Jack could hear Tosh talking in the background.

"Well it sounds like it went great. Say hi to Tosh for me."

"Bye Jack."

When Ianto came back into the room after having taken a shower, Jack was grinning from head to toe.

"I take it went well?"

"Well seeing as Tosh was talking in the background, something about hanging up the phone so they could get back to sleep, I would say it went more than well."

"Tommy didn't come home?"

"Apparently not. Now let's get you ready for your massage, but first that towel has got to go."

As Jack smirked, Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_The soreness in Ianto's back had almost gone away after Jack finished giving him a massage. Now they just laid in the bed snuggling and talking quietly._

"_Jack are you doing back to America to go to college?"_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone… I apologize for the lack of updates at the moment… I have the flu, and my brain isn't working the way it normally does… But I'll try and update more and faster…**

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Tommy didn't come home?"_

"_Apparently not. Now let's get you ready for your massage, but first that towel has got to go."_

_As Jack smirked, Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

The soreness in Ianto's back had almost gone away after Jack finished giving him a massage. Now they just laid in the bed snuggling and talking quietly.

"Jack are you doing back to America to go to college?"

"No, I'm staying right here with you."

"Oh, I hope you didn't base that decision on me."

"No I didn't, I had already applied before we moved here."

"Good."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Why are you staying here? I mean you could get into any college you want, why here?"

"Mom needs me, I mean after Tad died, I'm the one who has to keep this family together. Besides I'll get just as good an education here as I would, had I gone to Oxford. I love my family, I want to see Lizzie grow up and now that I have you it's even better that I'll be going to college here."

Jack just smiled at Ianto and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're an amazing man Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled and gave Jack another kiss.

"I think it's almost time for lunch."

Jack grinned and started sucking on Ianto's neck making Ianto moan. Jack started mumbling something against Ianto's neck, something that sounded a lot like 'best damn lunch I've ever had.' Ianto moaned once again before Jack stopped sucking. Jack got out of bed.

"Let's get some lunch."

Ianto glared at Jack as if he was from another world.

"I hate you Harkness."

"What did I do?"

Ianto just got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch, even though he had a straining erection from the things Jack had done to him. Jack looked like a lost puppy, not knowing what had made Ianto say that he hated him.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack walked into the kitchen, to find Ianto making Mac and cheese._

"_Ianto?"_

"_What?"_

"_What did I do wrong?"_


	38. Chapter 38

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto just got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch, even though he had a straining erection from the things Jack had done to him. Jack looked like a lost puppy, not knowing what had made Ianto say that he hated him._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack walked into the kitchen, to find Ianto making Mac and cheese.

"Ianto?"

"What?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why would you say you hate me?"

Ianto looked at Jack and couldn't help but smile, he really did look like a lost puppy.

"Well how would you feel if you were turned on by what your boyfriend was doing to you, and then he just gets out of bed and says 'let's get some lunch'"

Jack finally realized what Ianto was talking about, and he couldn't help but grin as he walked over to Ianto, who had his back towards Jack to finish the Mac and cheese, Jack put his arms around Ianto.

"I'm sorry. How about, I make it up to you."

Jack's hand was moving from Ianto's waist over to the erection that was still standing to attention and started rubbing it through the fabric of Ianto's pants. Ianto moaned as he felt Jack's hand on his cock. Jack opened the button and zipper on Ianto pants before slowly taking them of him. Kneeling to the floor, Jack motioned for Ianto to take a few steps back so Jack could get in front of him. Ianto did as Jack wanted and soon let out a loud moan as Jack took his rock hard cock in his mouth, teasing the tip before he deep throated him. Jack's head bobbing up and down on Ianto's cock, made Ianto even harder, if that was even possible, and Ianto knew he wouldn't last long. Ianto was right, after a few minutes Ianto was on the edge of orgasmic bliss.

"Jack, I'm gonna cum."

Jack just hummed and that send Ianto over the edge, screaming Jack's name. Jack swallowed everything Ianto had to give him, not one drop was spilt. Jack had already gotten up from the floor and had pulled up Ianto's pant and zipped and buttoned them up by the time Ianto came down from his high heaven. Jack was behind Ianto holding him around the waist, knowing that Ianto's knees were not stable enough for him to stand on his own just yet.

"Am I forgiven yet?"

Ianto leaned back against Jack and grinned.

"Absolutely."

"Good. Now can we get some lunch."

"Sure Jack."

Ianto went over to the stove and finished the Mac and cheese, luckily for them; it had not burned when they were otherwise occupied. Jack took two plates out of the cupboard and sat down at the table, just as Ianto walked over with a big bowel of Mac and cheese.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_They had just finished lunch when there was a knock on the door. Ianto went to open it, while Jack cleaned the table._

"_Hey Tosh, Tommy."_

"_Hey Ianto, can we come in?"_


	39. Chapter 39

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto went over to the stove and finished the Mac and cheese, luckily for them; it had not burned when they were otherwise occupied. Jack took two plates out of the cupboard and sat down at the table, just as Ianto walked over with a big bowel of Mac and cheese._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

They had just finished lunch when there was a knock on the door. Ianto went to open it, while Jack cleaned the table.

"Hey Tosh, Tommy."

"Hey Ianto, can we come in?"

"Sure, we just finished lunch, so Jack's in the kitchen cleaning."

"Okay."

"Tommy why don't you go see if Jack needs some help, I need to talk to Ianto alone for a minute."

"Okay."

Tommy walked into the kitchen while Ianto took Tosh into the living room.

"Something wrong Tosh?"

"From what I can tell, no nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Tosh smiled at Ianto.

"You're glowing you know."

"Oh?"

"Like someone who just made love to his boyfriend for the first time."

Ianto blushed a little before looking at Tosh who's smile had gotten even wider.

"So how was it, tell me everything!"

"It was mind blowing, amazing, fantastic, Innovative, bordering on the avant garde."

"Wow."

"What about you and Tommy?"

"Oh we didn't do anything other than having a snogging session."

"But Jack said he heard you in the background when he called Tommy this morning."

"That's 'cause we fell asleep while we were snuggling."

"Well do you want to do more with him?"

"At some point sure, but not right now. I mean we just started going out."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Jack and I have been together for 3 weeks and we've just gotten to that point."

"Yeah, but Ianto, with you and Jack it was love at first sight. I mean I like Tommy, but I'm not ready to say I love him."

Ianto didn't have time to answer, due to the phone ringing. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for a Ianto Jones is he in?"

"That's me."

"Oh, Mister Jones I'm calling from Cardiff general hospital, you're mother has been in a car accident and was brought in earlier."

Ianto fell to his knees with the phone still at his ear.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_JACK!"_

_When Jack heard his name being yelled by Tosh, he ran into the living room. The sight that greeted him, was one of Ianto on his knees on the floor with the phone to his ear._

"_What happened?"_


	40. Chapter 40

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Hi, I'm looking for a Ianto Jones is he in?"_

"_That's me."_

"_Oh, Mister Jones I'm calling from Cardiff general hospital, you're mother has been in a car accident and was brought in earlier."_

_Ianto fell to his knees with the phone still at his ear._

Presently on: "Boy next door meet boy next door."

"JACK!"

When Jack heard his name being yelled by Tosh, he ran into the living room. The sight that greeted him, was one of Ianto on his knees on the floor with the phone to his ear.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Jack, we were talking, the phone rang and Ianto picked it up and the next thing I know he's on his knees."

Jack walked over to Ianto and took the phone out of his hands and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Jack Harkness, I'm Ianto's boyfriend."

"Mister Harkness I'm calling from Cardiff general hospital. Mister Jones's mother has been in a car accident and was brought in a while ago."

"How is she?"

"I'm sorry Mister Harkness, I'm only allowed to inform family members."

"Yeah well I have a boyfriend who currently is in shock, and I need to have something to tell him."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, just at least tell me if she's stable."

"She has been taken for a CT scan, but she is stable for now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jack hung up the phone and kneeled down on the floor in front of Ianto.

"Sweetie, she's gonna be okay."

"Jack, what happened?"

"Ianto's mom has been in a car accident. They say she's stable and has been taken for a CT scan. We can't know how bad it is until we get to the hospital."

Tosh was in tears holding her hand over her mouth. Tommy went over to her, while Jack took Ianto into his arms. As soon as Jack had his arms around him, Ianto broke down and cried.

"Shhh. It'll be okay. She's gonna be fine. I promise."

All Ianto did was cling tighter to Jack.

"Wanna go to the hospital?"

Ianto nodded until one thing came to mind.

"Lizzie!"

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_When they arrived at the hospital, Ianto all but ran inside and up to the information desk._

"_Christina Jones's room please, she was brought in a few hours ago after a car accident."_


	41. Chapter 41

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Shhh. It'll be okay. She's gonna be fine. I promise."_

_All Ianto did was cling tighter to Jack._

"_Wanna go to the hospital?"_

_Ianto nodded until one thing came to mind._

"_Lizzie!"_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

When they arrived at the hospital, Ianto all but ran inside and up to the information desk.

"Christina Jones's room please, she was brought in a few hours ago after a car accident."

"Family?"

"She's my mother."

"Room 456, 10th floor. Your aunt and little sister are there already."

"Thank you."

Ianto took Jack's hand and walked over to the lift, with Tommy and Tosh behind them. Ianto pressed the button and the lift moved. When the lift stopped and the doors opened Ianto walked out calmly holding Jack's hand tightly, he needed to seem calm for Lizzie's sake.

"YANI!"

Ianto turned and saw Lizzie running towards him. As she got to him, he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're okay."

Lizzie was crying into his neck, but Ianto could have cared less, she needed him and he needed her.

"Don't worry Lizzie, Mommy will be okay."

Jack came over to them and put a hand on Lizzie's back.

"Hey Miss Lizzie, are you okay?"

Lizzie, who was still crying just nodded.

"Hey Lizzie, why don't you go sit down with Jack, I need to talk to Aunt Cassandra for a minute okay?"

"Okay."

Jack took Lizzie from Ianto's arms and carried her over to the chairs along the wall, placing her on his lap hugging her. Ianto walked over to his Aunt, who pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Aunt Cassandra."

"Hi Ianto, are you okay?"

"As okay as one can be at this moment. Any news?"

Ianto's Aunt didn't have time to answer, cause at that moment the doctor came over to them.

"Ianto Jones?"

"Yeah that's me."

"You're Mother is going to be absolutely fine, she has a broken leg, a broken arm and some scratches, but other than that she's fine. She was very lucky."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Ianto felt relieved when the doctor told him his mother would be just fine and that they would be able to see her when she was moved into the room.__ He walked over to Jack and Lizzie and sat down next to them._

"_Where are Tosh and Tommy?"_

"_They went to get something to drink for all of us. What did the doctor say?"_


	42. Chapter 42

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Ianto Jones?"_

"_Yeah that's me."_

"_You're Mother is going to be absolutely fine, she has a broken leg, a broken arm and some scratches, but other than that she's fine. She was very lucky."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Ianto felt relieved when the doctor told him his mother would be just fine and that they would be able to see her when she was moved into the room. He walked over to Jack and Lizzie and sat down next to them.

"Where are Tosh and Tommy?"

"They went to get something to drink for all of us. What did the doctor say?"

"She's gonna be fine. A few broken bones and some scratches, but she'll be fine."

"That's good. Did you hear that Lizzie, I told you she would be okay."

Lizzie just nodded at the same moment Tommy and Tosh came out of the lift.

"Hey guys, how's she doing?"

"She's okay, they're taking her back to her room now."

"Thank god."

"Yeah, and thank you guys for being here."

Ianto saw his Aunt sitting a few seats away.

"Sorry, this is Cassandra Brockless, my Aunt. Aunt Cassandra, this is Jack, my boyfriend, Tosh and Tommy."

"Nice to meet you all."

As soon as Tommy heard the name, he just stared at her for a while before he said something that made everyone silent.

"Why did you do it?"

Cassandra looked confusingly at Tommy.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Why did you, 18 years ago, give your baby boy up for adoption?"

Cassandra looked shocked, how could this young man know.

"I don't see how that's any of your business and I don't know how you knew about that."

Jack realized something and looked at Tommy.

"No way!"

The thing is, when Tommy was only a few hours old, he had been adopted by his parents, and ever since he was 15 he had known and had been looking for his birth mother. He had contacted the agency and gotten the name of his birth mother, due to the fact that Cassandra Brockless had said that it was okay if he ever wanted to look for her.

"Jack what's going on?"

"Tommy was adopted."

"I still don't see what that's got to do with my Aunt."

Tommy looked at Ianto and gave a very little smile.

"Because I contacted the agency and got the file of my birth mother. Cassandra Brockless, born September 24th 1966, lives in Cardiff."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Cassandra looked like she was going to faint._

"_It can't be!"_

"_Thomas Heath Grey, pleasure to meet you."_

"_But the people who adopted you were Americans."_


	43. Chapter 43

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Tommy was adopted."_

"_I still don't see what that's got to do with my Aunt."_

_Tommy looked at Ianto and gave a very little smile._

"_Because I contacted the agency and got the file of my birth mother. Cassandra Brockless, born September 24__th__ 1966, lives in Cardiff."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Cassandra looked like she was going to faint.

"It can't be!"

"Thomas Heath Grey, pleasure to meet you."

"But the people who adopted you were Americans."

"Oh they are, I'm just here visiting Jack until the end of next week."

"Don't forget you'll be back here for college."

Nobody had a chance to say anymore, cause the doctor came over.

"You can go see your mom now."

"Thank you doctor."

Ianto took Lizzie from Jack and walked over to the room where their mother had been placed. Christina Jones who was laying on the bed finally awake, turned her head when she heard the door open.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry about this."

"Mom it's not your fault."

"Oh Lizzie, sweetheart come here."

Ianto put Lizzie carefully on the bed. Lizzie didn't wait a second longer and gave her mother a big hug while crying onto her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, mommy is okay."

"Mom?"

"Yeah Cariad."

"Did Aunt Cassandra really give her baby up for adoption?"

Christina looked a little taken back by this.

"Yes, she did but how did you know?"

"Well right before the doctor came and told us we could come see you, we found out that Tommy might be Aunt Cassandra's son."

"Oh I hope it is him, she always did regret giving him up, but the agency wouldn't give any information as to who adopted him."

Right then Jack came into the room.

"Glad to see you're okay."

"_Thank you Jack."_

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack looked at Christina and then at Ianto and realized what was going on._

"_Miss Lizzie, how about we go done to the café across the street and get some ice cream?"_


	44. Chapter 44

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Oh I hope it is him, she always did regret giving him up, but the agency wouldn't give any information as to who adopted him."_

_Right then Jack came into the room._

"_Glad to see you're okay."_

"_Thank you Jack."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack looked at Christina and then at Ianto and realized what was going on.

"Miss Lizzie, how about we go done to the café across the street and get some ice cream?"

Lizzie who had been laying in bed with her mother, looked up at Jack and then at her mom.

"Can I mommy?"

Christina smiled at her daughter.

"Of course you can sweetheart, just don't eat so much that you get a stomach ache."

Jack took Lizzie and walked out of the room, leaving Ianto and his mom to talk.

"Mom?"

"Yes Ianto."

"If Tommy is Aunt Cassandra's son, who is his father?"

"Your uncle Mark, but they were both so young at the time, and I had just found out that I was pregnant with you, so I couldn't take him in even if I wanted too."

"What about grandma and granddad?"

"They didn't want anything to do with him, you see your Aunt was only 16 when she had her baby, and your grandparents weren't happy about that."

"But why couldn't Uncle Mark's parents take him?"

"They were the same as your grandparents."

"Do you think Tommy and Aunt Cassandra would be able to work this out, and get to know each other?"

"I hope so, but first I think we need to have a maternity test made."

They fell into a silence for a while until Ianto spoke.

"I really hope Tommy is Aunt Cassandra's son, for both their sakes. Jack told me that Tommy has been looking for his birth mother since he was 15. And from what you told me, Aunt Cassandra didn't really want to give him up."

"I hope so too Cariad, your Aunt deserves some happiness, she hasn't been the same since your Uncle Mark died."

"Yeah."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack had just entered the Café with Lizzie and found a table near the window._

"_So what kind of Ice cream would you like Miss Lizzie?"_

"_Cookie dough."_

"_Alright. Two bowel of cookie dough coming right up."_


	45. Chapter 45

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_I really hope Tommy is Aunt Cassandra's son, for both their sakes. Jack told me that Tommy has been looking for his birth mother since he was 15. And from what you told me, Aunt Cassandra didn't really want to give him up."_

"_I hope so too Cariad, your Aunt deserves some happiness, she hasn't been the same since your Uncle Mark died."_

"_Yeah."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack had just entered the Café with Lizzie and found a table near the window.

"So what kind of Ice cream would you like Miss Lizzie?"

"Cookie dough."

"Alright. Two bowel of cookie dough coming right up."

Once Jack had ordered ice cream for both of them Lizzie looked at him.

"Jack?"

"Yes Miss Lizzie."

"Is Mommy really going to be okay?"

"Oh Lizzie, she's going to be just fine. She might not be able to play and take you to the park for a while, but she's going to be okay."

"Does that mean I don't get to play with David and Owen anymore?"

Jack couldn't help but smile at Lizzie.

"Don't worry. Ianto and I can take you, or we could have Tosh, David and Owen over for a play date."

Lizzie's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we have to make sure it's okay with your Mommy."

"Okay."

The waiter came over with to bowel of cookie dough and Lizzie was clapping her hands together.

"Oh cookie dough, hope you saved some for us."

Jack turned around and saw Tommy and Tosh walking towards them.

"I don't think there will ever be enough cookie dough for you mate."

"Now now Jack, be nice to your best friend."

"I'm always nice to you."

Tosh sat down next to Lizzie and smiled.

"So Lizzie, are you starting school this year?"

"Yeah, and Mommy says I'll be the smartest girl in my school."

"Really? I think so too."

Lizzie just smiled and ate more cookie dough, while the others talked.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Oh Ianto, I'm really gonna need your help in the next few weeks."_

"_It's no problem mom, and Jack and I will take Lizzie to the park so you won't have to."_

"_Thank you Cariad."_

"_I love you mom, and I'll help anyway I can, you just worry about getting better."_


	46. Chapter 46

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_So Lizzie, are you starting school this year?"_

"_Yeah, and Mommy says I'll be the smartest girl in my school."_

"_Really? I think so too."_

_Lizzie just smiled and ate more cookie dough, while the others talked._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

"Oh Ianto, I'm really gonna need your help in the next few weeks."

"It's no problem mom, and Jack and I will take Lizzie to the park so you won't have to."

"Thank you Cariad."

"I love you mom, and I'll help anyway I can, you just worry about getting better."

"I love you too sweetheart, and I'm so glad you found Jack, you've been so much happier since he came into your life."

"What can I say, I love him, and he makes me feel like we're the only ones in the world when we're together."

"That's how I felt about your Tad. He could be the sweetest man I've ever known, but by god he could drive me up the walls at times."

"I miss him too Mom."

"I know you do. He was taken from us too soon."

"Yeah he was, I'm just sorry that I had so much more time with him then Lizzie had. I mean she was only 6 months old."

"I know Cariad, but it's up to us to tell her about him."

Cassandra entered the room and smiled at her sister.

"How are you doing Chris?"

"I'm okay Cassie."

"Good. Don't you ever do that to me again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

"Mom, you have nothing to apologize for, it wasn't your fault."

"I know sweetheart."

"So Aunt Cassandra, did you get to talk to Tommy?"

"Yeah, we decided to take it slow and first of all have the tests made. I actually went down there and made an appointment already."

"Good, I really hope it works out for you Cassie, you deserve some happiness in your life."

"Thank you Chris. Oh Ianto? Could I have a few moments alone with your mom?"

"Sure, I'll just go make sure Jack isn't giving Lizzie to much sugar."

Ianto left the room and made his way to the café.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack, Tommy, Tosh and Lizzie was sitting around the table laughing and talking when a voice made them look up._

"_You better not be planning any kind of trouble Jack."_

_Jack had a grin on his face when he saw Ianto coming towards him._


	47. Chapter 47

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Good, I really hope it works out for you Cassie, you deserve some happiness in your life."_

"_Thank you Chris. Oh Ianto? Could I have a few moments alone with your mom?"_

"_Sure, I'll just go make sure Jack isn't giving Lizzie to much sugar."_

_Ianto left the room and made his way to the café._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack, Tommy, Tosh and Lizzie was sitting around the table laughing and talking when a voice made them look up.

"You better not be planning any kind of trouble Jack."

Jack had a grin on his face when he saw Ianto coming towards him.

"Me? Never! How's your mom doing?"

"She's going fine, she's talking to my Aunt right now."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, and my Aunt has already made an appointment for the tests, I hope that's alright with you Tommy."

"Sure, I just wanna know if she's my mom or not."

"Believe me, she does too."

"And if she's my mom, then all I want is to get to know her and my dad."

Ianto looked a little sadly at Tommy.

"Tommy there is something you should know."

"What?"

"If Cassandra is your mom, then your dad would be my uncle."

"Yeah so?"

"He died."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Car accident. An idiot ran a red light."

Jack looked at Ianto and smiled sadly.

"That's why you reacted the way you did, when you got the call from the hospital?"

"Yeah, I loved hanging out with my uncle, and I was really upset when he died, and then to get a call saying your mom has been in a car accident only 3 years after my uncle died, I guess it just hit me."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_The next morning Ianto was getting ready to go pick up his mom from the hospital, and drop Tommy off for the appointment Cassandra had made the day before. Jack had stayed the night, and had agreed to watch Lizzie, while Ianto was gone._

"_Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"_


	48. Chapter 48

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_That's why you reacted the way you did, when you got the call from the hospital?"_

"_Yeah, I loved hanging out with my uncle, and I was really upset when he died, and then to get a call saying your mom has been in a car accident only 3 years after my uncle died, I guess it just hit me."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

The next morning Ianto was getting ready to go pick up his mom from the hospital, and drop Tommy off for the appointment Cassandra had made the day before. Jack had stayed the night, and had agreed to watch Lizzie, while Ianto was gone.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"

"Yes Ianto, I'm sure. We'll play with dolls or watch a movie or something while you're gone."

"Okay but only if you're sure."

"Ianto! I'm sure, now go!"

"Okay, I better go see if Tommy's ready to go. If Tosh is there, should I just send her over?"

"If she's not going with Tommy, then sure send her over."

Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss before walking to the door calling over his shoulder.

"Make sure you don't give Lizzie too much sugar!"

Jack just waved as Ianto went out the door.

-o-

After meeting Tommy at the car, Ianto and Tommy left for the hospital.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I was actually starting to think that I wouldn't find my birth mom, and if your Aunt turns out to be her, then I couldn't be happier, she really is a great woman."

"That she is, and I really do hope that you're my cosine, cause Cassandra has been through so much, that she deserves to get a little happiness in her life."

"I'm just sad that I won't get to my birth dad, if the tests come back positive."

"Mark was a great guy, and the best uncle you could ask for. I'm sure my Aunt will tell you about him, if you ask her."

"I hope the tests are back, before I go back to America, to pack for college."

"Are your parents gonna help you move, or are they staying in America?"

"Well mom said they were gonna come with me to help with the move, so I think they are."

After that, the ride was relatively silent. Arriving at the hospital, Ianto and Tommy met up with Cassandra. Tommy and Cassandra went to the 4th floor, for their appointment, while Ianto went to the 10th floor to get his mom.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Christina Jones smiled at her son as he came through the door._

"_Hey Mom."_

"_Hi Cariad. Where is Lizzie?"_

"_I got Jack to watch her. Have you been discharged yet?"_


	49. Chapter 49

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Well mom said they were gonna come with me to help with the move, so I think they are."_

_After that, the ride was relatively silent. Arriving at the hospital, Ianto and Tommy met up with Cassandra. Tommy and Cassandra went to the 4__th__ floor, for their appointment, while Ianto went to the 10__th__ floor to get his mom._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Christina Jones smiled at her son as he came through the door.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Cariad. Where is Lizzie?"

"I got Jack to watch her. Have you been discharged yet?"

"No not yet, but I will be as soon as the doctor finishes his rounds."

The doctor came in 10 minutes later, and discharged Christina, and she and Ianto made their way down to the 4th floor to wait for Cassandra and Tommy to finish. They waited for about 15 minutes for the pair and when they came out Ianto broke the silence that had been between his mom and him.

"Are we all ready to go? Cause I think we need to save Jack from Lizzie as soon as possible."

"Why is that?"

"Well Tommy you see, my sister has a tendency to get her way, if there is something she wants then she won't stop until she gets it."

"Did you tell Jack that?"

"I think I left out that tiny detail."

"Ianto Jones, you are my new hero. It gonna be fun to see Jack when we get back."

-o-

'What the hell am I gonna do with a 6 year old girl.' That was the thought that went through Jack's mind the minute Ianto went out the door. Lizzie had been sitting on the couch for the past half an hour, and she was starting to look really really bored. It was 11 am so it would be another hour before he had to make lunch for them. 'Maybe I could play a game with her."

"Hey Lizzie, how about we play a game."

"Can I choose?"

"Sure."

"Can we play hide and seek? Please."

"Sure, do you want to hide first?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Jack closed his eyes and started counting. Once he had counted to 100 he opened his eyes and started looking around for Lizzie. _'How hard can it be to find a six year old. This should be a piece of cake.'_ Jack soon found out that playing hide and seek with a little girl can be more difficult than one thinks.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_After checking almost every room in the house Jack was starting to get worried._

"_Lizzie? Where are you?"_

_That was when Jack heard a giggle coming from inside the kitchen. Now Jack isn't stupid, he knows not to go in there and open the cupboard where the giggles where coming from. No Jack had a better idea._


	50. Chapter 50

**I apologize for the late update, but my memory key, decided that it didn't like me and started to act weird. And what was on it you ask? Every god damn chapter of boy. Luckily I have a great mom who was able to recover most of the files on it, that includes this chapter! So YAY mom!**

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_Jack closed his eyes and started counting. Once he had counted to 100 he opened his eyes and started looking around for Lizzie. 'How hard can it be to find a six year old. This should be a piece of cake.' Jack soon found out that playing hide and seek with a little girl can be more difficult than one thinks._

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

After checking almost every room in the house Jack was starting to get worried.

"Lizzie? Where are you?"

That was when Jack heard a giggle coming from inside the kitchen. Now Jack isn't stupid, he knows not to go in there and open the cupboard where the giggles where coming from. No Jack had a better idea.

"I wonder where Lizzie is. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat this chocolate chip ice cream all by myself."

Suddenly the cupboard opened revealing a pouting girl.

"I want some too."

"There you are. Well I guess I can share a little bit of ice cream with you."

"Yay. Can we watch a movie too?"

"Sure why not. You go find a movie and I'll get the bowel of ice cream."

"Okay."

With that Lizzie walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind a smirking Jack. _'And that's how you cheat at hide and seek.'_

-o-

Ianto, Tommy, Cassandra and Christina were sitting at a café having lunch. Ianto had said that it would be no problem for Jack too watch Lizzie a little while longer, and Christina had agreed.

"When did they say the test results would be back?"

"Within a week."

"Well that's good, than you'll have the test results before Tommy goes back to America."

"You're going back to America so soon?"

"Yeah, but only to pack. I'm starting university here in a few weeks."

The conversation was mostly about college throughout lunch. When they finished eating, Christina looked at Ianto.

"I think it's time we went home."

"Yeah, there is only so long Jack can entertain Lizzie."

Cassandra and Tommy decided to stay and talk for a while, and Cassandra said she would drive Tommy home when the time came. Saying goodbye to Cassandra and Tommy, Ianto stepped behind his mom's wheelchair and walked over to the car. When they arrived home, Ianto took the wheelchair out the back of the car, and help his mom out, before driving her to the front door and stepping inside.

"Jack, we're back!"

No answer.

"Jack? Lizzie? Where are you?"

Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Lizzie were outside relaxing in the pool, when Jack heard Ianto call for them.

"Looks like your mom is home Miss Lizzie."

"Yay. Jack? Could you help me out of the pool?"


	51. Chapter 51

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Jack, we're back!"_

_No answer._

"_Jack? Lizzie? Where are you?"_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack and Lizzie were outside relaxing in the pool, when Jack heard Ianto call for them.

"Looks like your mom is home Miss Lizzie."

"Yay. Jack? Could you help me out of the pool?"

"Sure."

Jack helped Lizzie out of the pool, and Lizzie was getting ready to run to the house when Jack stopped her.

"Hold on, you need to dry yourself off first."

Lizzie took the towel Jack was holding out for her, and dried herself off, before taking off towards the house.

-o-

Ianto looked around and thought it was a little too quiet for his taste. Normally Lizzie and Jack would be laughing, but now there wasn't a sound in the house and Ianto was getting worried, that is until he heard Lizzie running through the garden door.

"Mommy!"

Christina smiled at her daughter running towards her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Lizzie, where is Jack."

"I'm right here."

Ianto looked over to the garden door and saw Jack standing there with a towel around his waist, smiling to his boyfriend, Ianto walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for watching Lizzie."

"No problem, we had fun."

Ianto smiled even more at Jack.

"Tommy stayed behind with my aunt. Even though they don't know the test results yet, they thought it would be as good a time as any to start getting to know each other."

"Okay, well I should probably go clean the house before mom and dad gets home tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? I missed you today."

"I missed you too. How does this sound. I'll go home and clean for a while and then I'll be back here in your arms in a few hours?"

"Only if you spend the night here."

"Do you think your mom is okay with that?"

"Yeah, why won't she be? She already knows you spend the night here while they were at my Aunts house."

"As long as your sure your mom is okay with it."

"I'm sure Jack."

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_As Jack promised, he returned a few hours later after finishing the kitchen and the living room. Ianto's mom was in her bed, due to doctor's orders to get plenty of rest and Lizzie had been pick up about an hour ago, to go to a sleepover at David's house._


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for the hold up.... been having a little writersblock, but it's hopefully over now.... i wrote and extra long chapter to make up for it... hope you enjoy.... chapter 53 (The finale chapter in this story) should be up soon.**

**SORRY GUYS.... I'M WORKING ON ONE TO MANY STORIES, SO I GOT THEM MIXED UP.... I'VE MADE THE CHANGES THAT NEEDED TO BE DONE, AND AGAIN I'M SORRY.... (A/N: the sex scene i copied from another story i'm working on. bits and pieces from stories i've written and read.)  
**

_Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

"_Yeah, why won't she be? She already knows you spend the night here while they were at my Aunts house."_

"_As long as your sure your mom is okay with it."_

"_I'm sure Jack."_

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

As Jack promised, he returned a few hours later after finishing the kitchen and the living room. Ianto's mom was in her bed, due to doctor's orders to get plenty of rest and Lizzie had been pick up about an hour ago, to go to a sleepover at David's house. Jack and Ianto went up to Ianto's room and laid on the bed in each other's arms, in a very comfortable silence. Ianto curled closer to Jack, and Jack tightened his grip on Ianto.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just scared of losing another person I love, I mean I know mom is okay, but still."

"I promise that you won't lose anyone you love for at least 10 years."

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled sadly.

"I love you even more for saying that, but you can't keep that promise and you know it, none of us can."

"Okay, so maybe I can't promise you, that you won't lose someone you love within the next 10 years, but I can try and do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen."

Ianto looked up at Jack once again, before leaning up to kiss him hard on the lips. The kiss heated up, and Ianto's hands were all over Jack's body.

"Ianto, I need you."

Ianto, who had left Jack's lips in order to nibble at Jack's neck, started kissing his way down Jack's clothed body.

"You're wearing too much clothes."

With that said, Ianto slowly started undressing Jack, until he was naked on the bed. Ianto slowly placed his hand on Jack's erection.

"Oh god!"

"Not God, just Ianto."

Ianto had started stroking Jack's cock and Jack moaned, and could do nothing else but shake his head.

"Oh god Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"I need you! NOW!"

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you inside me."

Ianto stopped everything he was doing and looked at Jack uncertainly.

"A..Are you sure?"

Jack looked at Ianto, and realized what he had just asked. He had never thought he would let anyone top, but he loved Ianto so much that he wanted to experience it with him. Jack smiled at Ianto before taking his hands.

"I'm sure. I want you to be my first."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Please Ianto, I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack released Ianto's hands and started working on the buttons on Ianto's shirt, before ridding him of it. Ianto was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been before in his life. Jack wanting him to be his first, was a big thing for both of them, and they both knew it. Jack smiled as he leaned in and kissed his Ianto gently.

Ianto sighed into the kiss, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Jack's neck to tangle his fingers into his dark hair. Ianto moaned as Jack released his lips, only to start nibbling on his neck. God it felt god when Jack did that.

"Mmm… I love you."

"Love you too."

Jack returned his kiss, licking at his lips as his hand trailed down his side, reaching around to cup his arse; he hummed as he squeezed. Ianto broke away, panting slightly as his erection was pressed against Jack's.

Ianto dropped to his knees on the bed. He reached for his lover, wrapping his hands around Jack's hips and pulling him forward; he pressed his face into the coarse hair the trailed from his navel to the base of his cock, nuzzling the dark curls and relishing the scent of his arousal.

"Ianto." Jack whispered, biting into his lips as his nails scraped his lover's scalp.

Ianto hummed as he pressed gentle kisses around Jack's cock, his lips trailing further down to suck at his lover's sac. He grinned as he sucked first one ball, then the both of them into his mouth; rolling them on his tongue and humming around them before releasing them and trailing his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Jack's cock. Jack gasped; his hips arching forward of their own volition. Ianto's grasp tightened around Jack's waist, steadying him as he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking hard and tonguing the slit.

"Ah… fuck…"Jack hissed.

Ianto groaned at the salty burst of pre-come that coated his tongue; the vibrations going straight to Jack's cock, sending another shot of pre-come dribbling out. Ianto licked and sucked, enjoying the taste as he slid his mouth down Jack's length and swallowed.

"Oh god, Ianto!" Jack gasped; his thighs trembling with the effort to hold still.

Ianto merely hummed, knowing it would drive his lover crazy; he smiled around his mouthful as Jack whimpered above him. He set to work, bobbing his head and kneading Jack's balls gently between his fingers.

Jack's hand tightened in Ianto's hair.

"Ianto…" he whispered in warning minutes later as he tried to pull his hips away.

"Ianto… you're gonna make me come like this." He gasped.

Ianto pulled back slowly, releasing Jack's cock with a soft 'pop'.

"Can't have that now, can we?" he said, his voice husky.

Jack's eyes darkened as he dropped to his knees, taking Ianto's face in his hands as he pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues tangling inside his mouth.

"No,"

He whispered as he pulled away, his hands reaching for his lover's arse.

"I want to come with you inside me."

"Yes…"

Jack hissed; allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back. Ianto stretched above him, resting his hand near his head as the other reached between his spread legs, rubbing at his entrance.

Jack whimpered as a slick finger breached him. He bit into his lip as he watched Ianto's forearm, the ropey muscle tensing as he thrust his finger slowly and deliberately; the look in his eye was one of pure wonderment, and it made Ianto's heart swell at the knowledge that he was the only person to have that gaze trained on them.

"Another." He whispered.

Ianto nodded, adding another finger slowly, thrusting gently. Ianto wanted to savour every moment, to bring as much pleasure to the both of them as he could. Jack lifted his legs, his feet moving up to rest on Ianto's shoulders. He smiled as Ianto pressed a gentle kiss to his ankle before curling his fingers and brushing his prostate.

"Ianto…" he breathed.

Ianto grinned as he thrust his fingers into his lover.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered.

Jack nodded. Ianto removed his fingers slowly, grasping his cock and lining himself up with his lover's loosened hole. He held his breath as he pushed forward. Jack bit his lip, his chest heaving at the slow burn in his arse as Ianto filled him; it was glorious. Ianto sighed, leaning in to place a kiss against Jack's lips once he was fully seated. Jack kissed him back, his tongue caressing his lover's as he clenched around him. Ianto hummed into the kiss; pulling out and thrusting back in. Jack gasped, feeling Ianto's cock slide deeper and deeper with each slow thrust.

"Ianto…" he breathed as he was rocked gently back and forth; like ocean waves, he felt his pleasure cresting only to recede a moment later, building slowly toward that one irreversible peak.

"Jack…"

Ianto moaned, feeling his release building inside him; he reached for Jack's weeping erection, giving it a slow, tight squeeze before his hand was coated in white pearly strands of come. "Oh god…" he whispered as Jack's arse clenched almost painfully around him, pulling his orgasm from him as he continued to thrust.

"Ianto!"

Jack gasped as his lover's heat filled him. He reached up, pulling him down and pressing his opened mouth against his husbands; their breathing coming in harsh pants as their lips touched.

Jack held Ianto close, shuddering as his body pulsed with the aftershocks. "I love you." he whispered.

"Mmm… I love you." Ianto said, nuzzling his nose against Jack's, both falling asleep only minutes later.

_Next on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."_

_A week passed and soon it was time for Jack and Ianto's birthday party. They had decided it would be easier to have it together, rather than having two separate parties. It was to be held at Ianto's house, so that they didn't need to move Christina from the house. _


	53. Chapter 53

**So sorry about taking so long… I've had a little writers block, but that seems to be okay now… I hope you like this chapter, and I'll look forward to reading the reviews (Yes Diva, that means yours too!)**** have fun everyone.**

Previously on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

Jack held Ianto close, shuddering as his body pulsed with the aftershocks. "I love you." he whispered.

"Mmm… I love you." Ianto said, nuzzling his nose against Jack's, both falling asleep only minutes later.

Presently on: "Boy next door meets boy next door."

A week passed and soon it was time for Jack and Ianto's birthday party. They had decided it would be easier to have it together, rather than having two separate parties. It was to be held at Ianto's house, so that they didn't need to move Christina from the house. Jack's parents had agreed to that, and had visited Christina, to plan the party.

Jack was in his room changing for the party when he heard a sound, almost like little rocks being thrown at the window. Jack walked over and opened the window and looked out. On the other side was Ianto, standing in his window in nothing but his boxers.

"Ianto you're killing me."

"What? Why?... Oh sorry Cariad, I can go and put some clothes on."

"No it's okay, what's up, you do know that we'll be at your house in about 30 minutes right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you got the CD's we talked about with you."

Jack couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

"You do know that it wouldn't be the end of the world if I had forgotten, seeing as I live right next door. It would take me 30 seconds to get them."

Ianto blushed a little, he knew all those things, but he also knew that Jack well enough to know that he would forget them if he didn't say anything.

"I should finish getting ready."

Jack grinned at Ianto.

"Why don't you just wear what you're already in?"

"Ha ha Jack, like I would show up for a party in my boxers and nothing else."

"My kind of party."

"I'll see you later Jack."

With that, Ianto closet the curtains and finished getting ready.

-o-

30 minutes later Jack and his parents rang the doorbell, and Ianto went to open.

"Hey Eve, James, Jack. Come on in."

"Thank you Ianto."

"I'm sorry to leave you on your own, but I got to help mom get ready."

"Of course dear, you just direct us to the living room, and we'll start decorating."

Ianto lead them into the living room and got out the decorations, and then left to help his mom.

-o-

20 minutes later Ianto came down the stairs carrying his mom, while yelling to Jack.

"JACK! COULD YOU GET THE WHEELCHAIR."

"SURE IANTO."

Jack came out of the living room with the wheelchair, and smiled at Christina.

"Mrs. Jones, you sure are a sight to behold."

Christina laughed and Ianto was shaking his head while he help his mom into the chair.

"Thank you Jack. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Thank you mam."

"Well let's get decorating."

Ianto wheeled Christina into the living room followed by Jack, who had thought it funny to walk behind Ianto, and pinch his ass making Ianto squeal a few times.

"Jack! Stop that."

"What if I don't want to?"

Ianto just rolled his eyes and kept moving into the room. Christina and Ianto could see that most of the decorations had been put up, while they had been upstairs getting Christina ready, so it didn't take them long to finish decorating the living room.

When they finished putting up the decorations, with an hour to spare before the guests would arrive, Ianto went into the kitchen and made coffee for everyone. While the others drank coffee, Ianto ones again entered the kitchen, and started putting chips, cake, candy and everything else you would have at a birthday party, in bowels. After a little while, Jack came into the kitchen.

"Hey Yan, need any help?"

"No Cariad, I'm pretty much done."

"Oh okay, well at lease let me help you carry the stuff to the living room."

"Sure, go ahead."

-o-

It wasn't long after everything was on the table before the guests started to arrive. Tosh, Tommy, David and Lizzie, who had been at a sleepover at David's house, were the first to knock on the door.

"Hey Ianto, hey Jack."

"Hey Tosh, hey Tommy, come on in."

Tosh handed each of the guys a gift.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks Tosh."

Ianto hugged Tosh and then directed them into the living room, where Christina, Eve and James were sitting.

After a few more minutes everyone was there, and the party was at full speed. Jack's dad gave a speech, to both Jack and Ianto, saying that he couldn't believe that Jack was already 18, but that he was glad that Jack was well, and happy with such a fine man like Ianto.

Tommy too, got up and gave a speech, making the announcement that Cassandra was indeed his mom, by ending the speech with "Happy birthday Jack, Happy birthday cousin."

-o-

At 12.30 am people slowly started to head home. Christina had told Tosh, to let David stay, seeing as he and Lizzie had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, while Jack told Tosh and Tommy to stay in his room tonight, as he was staying with Ianto. After everyone had left and the living room was cleaned up a bit, Jack and Ianto went up to Ianto's room, to get ready for bed. Jack had his hand in one of his jeans pocket, holding something in his hand.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Cariad?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything Jack."

Jack took a small box out of his pocket, and opened it.

"Would you make me the happiest man alive, and become my husband?"

"Yes."

"I mean it wouldn't be until after we finish college."

"Yes."

"And if you think it's too soon, I completely understand."

"Yes."

"I just know, that a life without you in it, isn't a life for me."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"I guess I need to say it ones more. Yes, I will marry you. My life is nothing without you."

Jack pulled Ianto into a bone crushing hug, before pulling back a bit, and gave Ianto a kiss, full of all the emotions they both were feeling at that moment.

"I love you Ianto Jones!"

"And I love you Jack Harkness!"

THE END


	54. Author Note regarding sequel!

Okay guys…. This is just to let you know that I'm working on a sequel for boy next door meets boy next door…. It's only going to be the wedding and the wedding night…. And then I'm working on a sequel for the sequel, but it's going to be a harry potter/torchwood crossover…. And will be mostly about Lizzie. Jack and Ianto will be in there in every chapter, but not as the main characters…

The sequel will be called "Making you mine" and will only be one or two chapters.

Lots of love

AdoreThem


End file.
